Healing through Love: First Sight
by Butterfly Betty
Summary: It's been ten years since Bella went into remission. She and Edward, as well as the others, are back in Forks. When she starts having trouble sleeping, they decide it's time to run some tests. What will happen when they find their lives changing again? MA
1. Chapter 1

I moved slowly through the downstairs of my house. I am trying not to be to loud. I don't want to wake Edward up. I am finding myself unable to sleep for the fifth straight night. I wrapped myself in a blanket and went to sit on the couch in the living room. I flipped through the channels on TV for awhile but seeing as it is 4am there really isn't anything on. I just sighed softy and pulled out the sketch book Edward gave me for our anniversary three months ago. I can't believe it had been ten years since we got married. Ten years since I went into remission from the leukemia that nearly took my life.

"Can't sleep again?" asked Edward as he climbed on to the couch with me. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"No, I'm exhausted but I just can't seem to get any sleep," I sighed.

"Bella, you need to tell Carlisle. We should run some tests," said Edward.

"I know. I'm just afraid that the leukemia is back," I whispered as a tear feel from my eye.

"I know you are, love, but if it is we will beat it again," he whispered.

"Ok, I'll talk to him when I go into the office today," I whispered.

"Good. I am heading in. I got called in to work a couple hours early. I get off at lunch. Can you meet me?"

"Yes. I'll meet you in the ER," I chuckled before I kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he chuckled. He kissed me again and left for work.

After we left Forks ten years ago, Edward and I pushed our way through eight years of undergraduate and medical school. Our crazy hours were really hard for us but we held on to each other and somehow made it through relatively unscathed. We made the decision after we graduated from medical school to come back home to work in Forks. Edward is an attending in the ER. He loves the fast paced world there. I don't. I came to work with Carlisle as an oncologist. For me, it is nice to be able to help those like me who are working to save their lives. It is hard to see them work so hard but I know it is worth it.

The past ten years have been amazing. Alice and Jasper got married the following April after we moved. They both moved back to Forks after undergrad. Alice opened her own Interior Design company called AliCat designs. She had worked on several homes here in Forks and across the country. Jasper is the history teacher at the high school. They are expecting their first baby in four months.

Angela and Ben came back to Forks around the same time Alice and Jasper did. They were married two years after Edward and I were. They had a valentines wedding. Angela is the English teacher at the high school while Ben is the district attorney for Forks. They have a two year old little girl named Annabeth. She is the sweetest little girl. She had black hair and dark black eyes.

Rose and Emmett moved back three years ago. They were married a year after me and Edward. They had an October wedding. Rose opened her own business restoring classic and vintage cars. She has customers from all over the world ship their cars to her for to her work on. Emmett is a child psychologist at the hospital. He mostly works with kids who are undergoing trauma associated with terminal illness or the deaths of their parents. Rose and Emmett have a one year old little boy named Elliott. He has Rose's blond hair but Emmett's curly hair. He is very much like Emmett.

Edward and I haven't really decided when we want to have a baby. We have only been back in forks for two years. Renee and Esme keep telling us that they are ready for more grandchildren. I think Renee really wants one of her own. She and Charlie consider Annabeth and Elliot theirs but I guess it isn't the same as having one of your own. Charlie and Renee were still running their coffee shop down town. They have opened one in La Push and Port Angeles also.

I just sighed as I got up off the couch and made my way back upstairs. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I pulled off my pajamas and stepped inside. I let the hot water run down my back and through my long brown hair. I have only cut my hair a couple times in the last ten years. It took about a year for it to really grow as long as it was before I had to shave it off. I turned off the water and dried off. I pulled on a knee length black pencil skirt, an ivory sweater and a pair of black heels. I dried my hair and left it down. I put on just a little bit of makeup. I grabbed my messenger bag and headed out to the garage and climbed into my black Audi SUV.

I pulled out of the garage and waved to Jasper and Angela as they came out of their houses to go to work. The four of us couples all bought houses that were next door to each other. Alice and Jasper live next to Ben and Angela. Rose and Emmett live next door to me and Edward. We live across the street from Alice and Jasper. We still get together once a week for dinner. I drove down to the hospital and pulled into my parking space. I grabbed my bag and made my way inside. I saw Lauren coming out of the ER. I waved at her and she waved back. She was a RN and a damn good one. She and Tyler were married two years ago. He owns a pharmacy downtown.

"Hey Lauren, How are you feeling?" I asked as I stopped next to her at the elevator.

"I am so ready for this baby to come," she chuckled rubbing her belly.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"Any day now," she groaned as the door opened. "He is a kicker."

"Ouch," I chuckled. "So any names yet?"

"Nope, Tyler and I can't seem to agree on any," she sighed. The doors opened on the third floor.

"Tell him I said to just let you pick," I chuckled as I stepped off the elevator. "I'll see you later."

"By Bella," she laughed as the door closed behind me. I made my way to my office and sat down behind my desk. I leaned back and closed my eyes for a minute.

"Bella, I have a new patient coming in today. Do you think you can take her?" asked Carlisle as he came into my office. "Are you ok?"

"No, I'm exhausted. I haven't been sleeping," I sighed as I opened my eyes. "I think we need to run some tests."

"How many nights have you gone without sleep?" he asked sitting down across from me.

"I have gotten three hours each night for the last five nights," I said softly.

"Any fever? Pains in the hips?" he asked.

"No."

"Well, let's run your blood just to make sure but I don't think you have anything to worry about," said Carlisle.

"Ok. I can take that new patient for you," I said.

"Thanks," said Carlisle.

He took my blood and sent it off to get checked. I went to work. I had a couple patients coming in for chemo and one who had just gone into remission. Just before lunch Carmen brought my new patient into exam room 3. I looked over her file before I went in to see her. She was seventeen years old. Her name was Kelsey. She had been sent to the hospital after she ran a high fever for several days. She was a sick little girl. Her white blood count was extremely high. I just sighed as I walked out of my office. I knocked on her door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come in," said some woman from behind the door. I pushed open the door and smiled at them. Kelsey and her parents looked terrified.

"Hi, Kelsey, I am Dr. Bella Cullen. How are you feeling today?" I asked as I washed my hands.

"I'm tired," she whispered softly. I looked over at her parents.

"How are you …?" I trailed off.

"I am Jason and this is my wife, Mandy. We are ok," said Jason.

"Well, I am going to do a routine physical, checking your heart, lungs, liver, then we will go down to my office to discuss what we are doing to do. Is that ok, Kelsey?" I asked.

"I guess, Dr. Cullen," she whispered. I could tell she was terrified.

"Please call me Bella. I know you are scared, sweetheart but I am going to do everything I can to make sure you are ok," I said as I grabbed her hand gently.

"Ok, Bella," she whispered.

I quickly checked her heart, lungs and stomach. She seemed to be in good health besides the fast that she was dying from leukemia. After I checked everything, I led her and her parents down to my office. I sat behind my desk and they settled into the chairs across from me.

"I wish I had better news for you but it looks like from the tests they ran in the hospital confirm that you have Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. Now this is what we are going to do. We are going to fight this rather aggressively. I am going to start you on chemo therapy three days a week. We can do them here. We can schedule them for after school. It's important that you understand, Kelsey, that you are going to feel like crap for awhile. The chemo is going to be hard on your body. You are going to get even more tired that you are now. You will lose your hair mostly likely in the next few weeks. You will have a lot of nauseas and vomiting. I will monitor you very closely to make sure you don't get anemic or need a transfusion," I explained softly. "Do you have any questions?"

"Will I still be able to go to school?" whispered Kelsey as she let a tear fall. I moved around and kneeled down in front of her. I grabbed her hands gently.

"Yes, sweetheart. You can do what ever you feel strong enough for but I want you to be careful not to over do it," I said softly.

"What do I do when my hair starts falling out?" whispered Kelsey. "Everyone is going to stare at me."

"Kelsey, would you mind if I told you a story?" I asked softly.

"Sure," she whispered. I moved back to my seat.

"Just a few months after I turned eighteen, I was diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. My parents and I were living in Arizona at the time. My doctors there had given up on me. They told me that the only way I would live was if I moved to Forks to be treated by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I was pissed off. It wasn't fair that I had to leave my home, my life in Arizona to move here. I didn't want to do it but I didn't want to die either. So I finally agreed to move. We came to Forks and I meet Carlisle and his family. His children Emmett, Alice and Edward took care of me on first day at my new school. I was afraid to let them in. I met my other good friends, Jasper, Angela, Rose and Ben that day also. For the first couple weeks I suffered in silence. I didn't tell anyone about my illness. I started chemo where I met my best friend Garrett. He was the same age as me and the others and he was also sick. Together, we found the strength and courage to let our friends in. They not only supported us but they took care of us. Garrett went into remission not long after we told them. But they still helped me for the next two months. They held my hand when I was sick. They held me when I cried from the pain. They loved me. The day I was told I was in remission was the happiest day of my life, at least until I married Edward. The point that I am trying to make is that you aren't alone, sweetheart. If when you are at school and you need someone to talk to, go see Mrs. Cheney or Mr. Hale. I promise they will take care of you," I said softly.

"Mrs. Cheney and Mr. Hale?" she asked.

"Angela Cheney and Jasper Hale are my family," I chuckled.

"Thank you, Bella," said Kelsey.

"Your welcome. Here is my card with my home number, cell number and office number. Please call me anytime. I will see you at your chemo appointment tomorrow," I said as I hugged her.

They left and I sat down and started working on her chart. She was going to have a fight on her hands but she looked like a fighter to me. Carlisle knocked on my door. I looked up at him. He had a big smile on his face. He just handed me a piece of paper. I took it and looked down at it. I felt my mouth drop open and I snapped my head up at him.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep," he chuckled.

"Really?" I asked again.

"Yes, Bella," he chuckled.

"Did you tell anyone yet?" I asked. He knew who I was talking about.

"Nope. We are expecting you and Edward at dinner tonight. I have already called everyone and told them to meet us at the house for dinner so you can't get out of this," he chuckled.

"She's going to be mad that you didn't call her right away," I chuckled.

"I know," he sighed, "But it will be worth it. Congratulations, honey."

"Thanks, Carlisle," I chuckled as I looked down at my watch. "I had better go. I am meeting Edward for lunch."

"Take the rest of the day off and get some…rest," he smirked.

"I think I will," I chuckled as I grabbed my messenger back. "We'll see you at seven."

I was still chuckling as I made my way to the elevator. I took the elevator down to the bottom floor and made my way to the ER. Edward was standing at the nurses desk working on a chart. I ogled him for a moment. He was still fucking hot. I loved his ass in a pair of scrubs.

"See something you like, wife," he chuckled as he turned around.

"Just a sexy doctor," I chuckled as he pulled me into his arms. "I can't help it if you are fucking hot in a pair of scrubs."

"Bella, I love this skirt on you," he mumbled against my lips.

"I know. That's why I wore it," I chuckled. "Are you almost done with your shift?"

"I am done. Why?" he asked.

"Because I am starving and I have a surprise for you," I chuckled.

"Then let's go," he chuckled as he pulled me into his arms.

We made our way out to my car. We climbed in and I drove straight to La Bella's. Edward cocked an eyebrow at me. We only come here when we have something to celebrate. We went inside and were seating at a booth in the back. Our waiter came over and took our drink and food order. As soon as he was gone, Edward turned and looked at me.

"What's going on, Bella?" chuckled Edward.

"Well, I talked to Carlisle this morning. We ran a few tests. He just gave me the results," I said as I handed him the paper.

"Is it bad?" he asked worried. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Look for yourself," I chuckled. He unfolded the paper and his eyes got wide and a big smile broke out on his face. He looked up at me.

"Really?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yep," I chuckled. He looked back down at the paper.

"Really?" he asked again.

"Yes, my love, really," I chuckled.

"Wow," he said as a tear fell down his face.

"I know," I whispered as let my own tear fall down my face.

"Did he call them yet?" asked Edward.

"He said we are expected at dinner tonight to tell everyone," I chuckled.

"She is going to be mad that he didn't call her right away," laughed Edward.

"That's what I told him. He said it was worth it," I laughed as the waiter brought our food. "Are you happy?"

"I'm happy, love. How about you?" he asked.

"I am so happy," I chuckled, "And I have the afternoon off."

"Really?" he chuckled.

"Yep," I smirked.

Edward just smiled at me. We quickly ate our lunch and paid the bill. We got back into my car and made our way home. We pulled into the garage and climbed out of the car. Edward was by my side in an instant. He swept me into his arms and carried me into the house.

As soon as we were in the living room, I pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor. Edward set me on my feet and pulled off my sweater tossing it aside. I pushed his scrubs pants down along with his boxers. He was hard and ready for me. Edward unzipped my skirt pushed it down my hips. He moaned when he saw my black lace thong. He reached around and pulled off my bra and slid my tong down my legs. He laid me down on the couch and kissed me hard as he thrust himself into me.

"Fuck," we both moaned loudly.

Edward pulled my legs around his waist and started thrusting into me harder. I could feel how much he needed me right now. I pushed him so that he was sitting up. I slid down on this cock and began moving my hips with his. Edward leaned in and bit down on my nipple.

"Fuck, so good," I screamed as I came hard.

Edward continued to thrust into me a few more times before he came inside of me. I leaned my head down on his shoulder and took a deep breathe.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered. "I love you more and more everyday."

"As I love you, Bella," he whispered.

I climbed off his lap and we went and took a shower together. After we were clean, we climbed into bed and took a nap together. As I fell asleep, I thought about Garrett and Kate. I knew they would be happy for us right now too.

"Bella, love, wake up," whispered Edward shaking my shoulders gently. I opened my eyes and looked around.

"What time is it?" I muttered.

"It's almost 6:30. You need to get dressed so we can go to Carlisle and Esme's for dinner," chuckled Edward. "Did you finally get some sleep?"

"Yes," I chuckled as I climbed out of bed. "I think you fucked me till I passed out."

"Another job well done," he boosted. I just rolled my eyes at him as I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"How do you think they are going to react?" I asked as I brushed my hair.

"I think they will be excited and will definitely cry," chuckled Edward.

"I am sure you are right," I chuckled.

We went down stairs and climbed into my car. We would have to stop at the hospital so Edward could pick up his car. We headed over to Carlisle and Esme's. I chuckled when I saw all the cars parked in front of theirs and Renee and Charlie's house. Edward and I climbed out of the car and we made our way inside. We opened the door to find everyone sitting around talking. Carlisle was standing behind Esme with a big grin on his face. Charlie, Renee, Esme, and Alice were sitting on one couch while Angela, Ben, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were sitting in another couch. Rose had a sleeping Elliott in her arms. William Catherine, James, Victoria, Peter, and Charlotte were standing behind them. Peter had their five year old son, Christian, at his feet playing with Annabeth. Robert, Ann, John, Eleazar, Carmen, Elizabeth were talking behind them. Annabeth came running up to me. I swept her up into my arms and gave her a big hug.

"Auntie Bella," she squealed.

"How's my big girl?" I chuckled.

"I went pee pee on the potty three times today," she said proudly.

"Wow, you are a big girl now," I chuckled as Angela came over.

"Annabeth, let Auntie Bella breathe for a moment," chuckled Angela as she pulled her daughter from my arms

"But mommy," whined Annabeth.

"No, now come on. Auntie Bella and Uncle Edward have something to tell us," chuckled Angela. I looked around and noticed that everyone was watching us.

"What's going on?" I asked innocently.

"Isabella Cullen, we know that you, Edward and Carlisle are hiding something from us. Tell us now," snapped Esme.

"Ok but you have to promise me something," I said.

"What?" she asked eagerly.

"Don't scream to loudly," I chuckled.

"Ok," they all said together. I looked up at Edward who was grinning like a fool. He slipped his arm around my waist.

"Edward and I are going to have a baby," I said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Esme and Renee both started to squeal but Charlie and Carlisle put their hands over their mouths to stifle them.

"Really?" whispered Renee.

"Yes."

"Really?" said Esme.

"Yes," said Edward.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed all the women.

They all came running over and pulled me and Edward into their arms. Poor little Elliot woke up and started screaming as he was jolted awake by all the noise. All the men came over and congratulated us. We all settle on the couches when Esme turned and glared at Carlisle.

"You knew all day that we were finally getting a grandchild from them and you didn't tell me," snapped Esme.

"Esme, darling,-" started Carlisle.

"Don't Esme, darling, me, Carlisle. I hope you enjoy sleeping on the couch tonight," chuckled Esme.

"I told him to tell you, Esme, but he is just so stubborn," I smirked as I shook my head at him. Everyone turned and raised their eyebrows at me. "What?"

"Your calling him stubborn, Bella?" asked Charlie.

"Yes," I chuckled.

"So how far along are you?" asked Alice.

"I think I am around eight weeks. I have an appointment in the morning," I explained.

"Was this planned?" asked Rose.

"No. I had no idea I was pregnant until Carlisle and I ran some test this morning. I haven't been sleeping much in the last few days. Edward and I were worried so we agreed it was time to talk to Carlisle. He agreed that we should run some test. Turns out I am perfectly fine. Just having a baby," I chuckled.

"Did you get anymore rest this afternoon?" asked Carlisle as he fought the grin that threatened his face.

"Yes, I took a nice long relaxing nap," I said softly.

"I bet you did," chuckled Carlisle. I just rolled my eyes at him.

We spent the next couple hours celebrating with our family. Rose, Alice, Angela and I made plans to go shopping over the weekend before our class reunion. After we were hugged and kissed by everyone, we got back in the car. I dropped Edward off at the hospital so he could get his car. He followed me back home. We pulled into the garage and went into the house.

"They seemed pretty excited for us," I chuckled.

"That they do," chuckled Edward pulling me into his arms.

"I just can't believe this. I mean I know we weren't trying but I can't help but feel like this is the right time," I whispered as I laid my head on his chest.

"I know. I think this is exactly how it is supposed to be," whispered Edward.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes, love," he whispered.

"Take me upstairs and make love to me," I whispered.

"As you wish, love," he whispered.

He picked me up in his arms and carried me upstairs. He carried me into our room. He set me down next to the bed. I tugged off his t-shirt and tossed it aside. Edward pulled my t-shirt off and put it with his. I popped the button on his pants and unzipped them. I pushed them down and he stepped out of them. He did the same with my jeans. He reached around and unclasp my bra and tossed it to the floor. I pushed his boxers down and started stroking his cock a few times. Edward lifted me up and placed me on the bed. He pressed his lips to mine and kissed his way down my body. He pulled my nipples into his mouth and sucked on them gently. I moaned and weaved my fingers into his hair. He slowly made his away down my stomach to my pussy. He looked up at me before he thrust his tongue into me.

"Fuck," I screamed. "So fucking good."

Edward moaned and pushed a finger into me. He moved his lips to my clit and I knew I wasn't going to last long. I could feel my orgasm coming as Edward thrust his fingers in and out of me. I felt my body shake as my walls clenched down on Edward's fingers.

"Edward," I moaned loudly.

Edward kissed his way back up my body until he reached my lips. I could feel his erection pocking into my thigh. I pushed him over to his back and slid down on his cock. I pulled him up and wrapped my legs around his waist. Edward's lips moved down my neck and collar bone as he began to thrust into me slowly. He reached around and grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to him. I ran my lips and nipped at his neck. I could tell he was getting close so I pulled his lips to mine as we came together. We stayed like that for a moment, pressing our lips against each other's. After a few minutes, we laid down in bed and wrapped our arms around each other and fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later. I looked over at Edward who was sleeping peacefully. I slowly got out of bed and pulled on his t-shirt and boxers from the night before. I quietly made my way downstairs and went into the study. I pulled my cello out and sat down on the piano bench. I closed my eyes and began playing. I hadn't had as much time to play lately as I wanted. I stayed pretty busy with work. I loved being a doctor but I missed playing to. I had just finished playing the last note when I felt Edward sit down behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. He rubbed my stomach softly.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," I whispered as I leaned back against him.

"You didn't. It's time for me to head into work," he sighed. "What time is your appointment?"

"It's at 9am," I said softly.

"I will meet you up there at 8:45," he whispered.

"Ok," I whispered softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered.

Edward pressed his lips to mine softly before he got up and left for work. I just sighed and went to take a shower. I quickly washed my hair and shaved my legs and armpits. I dried off and pulled on a pair of black pants, a red blouse and a pair of red heels. I left my hair down and added a little bit of make-up. I had just stepped off the last stair when I heard someone beating on the front door. I ran over and pulled it open. Rose was standing there with a screaming Elliott in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked as pulled that baby from her arms. He was burning up.

"He started running a fever last night. I can't get it to break," cried Rose as she followed me into the kitchen. I pulled out my baby thermometer and took his temp.

"101.3," I whispered I began pulling off his pajamas. "We need to put him in a cold bath. Can you start running the water in the sink?"

"Ok," she whispered. She went over and turned on the water. I pulled his diaper off and noticed that he had a nasty diaper rash.

"How long had he had this diaper rash?" I asked.

"Since yesterday afternoon. He had a little diarrhea in the morning but it stopped by lunch time. He woke up from his nap with it," she said as I placed him in the cold water. He started crying and tried to get out.

"It's ok, Elliott. I know it's cold," I whispered as I began sponging him off. "Has he been pulling at his ear, chewing on everything?"

"Yes."

"I think he may have gotten an ear infection from teething. The excess drool can cause the diarrhea which caused the rash," I explained. "Can you get my bag from the hall closet?"

"Sure," she whispered.

She turned and ran into the hall and came bag with my bag. She came over and started sponging Elliott who had calm down a little bit. I pulled out my stethoscope and listened to his heart and lungs. They sounded good. I checked in his ears. Both ears were infected. I looked in his mouth and saw four new teeth fixing to pop through the skin. I went over and pulled an icy pop from the freezer and let him suck on it. He calmed down immediately.

"He has a pretty nasty infection in both ears. He had four new teeth fixing to come in. That is probably why he is screaming. You can alternate Tylenol and Motrin every four hours until the fever breaks. I am going to call Edward and have him call in prescription for some antibiotics down to Tyler. I can pick it up on my way back from the doctors," I explained as I pulled Elliott out of the water. I wrapped him in a towel and dried him off. I took his temp again. "100.4, it's already going down."

"Thanks, Bella. I didn't know what to do," whispered Rose.

"Anytime, Rose. He will probably fall asleep pretty quickly. I want you to take a nap," I ordered in my best doctor voice.

"Yes, ma'am, Dr. Bella," she chuckled. I gave her a hug and kissed Elliott on the check. He just giggled and buried his head into Rose's neck.

"I'll see you later, Elliott," I chuckled as I tickled his sides. He just laughed and squirmed. "Call me if his temp spikes, ok."

"Ok, I will," she whispered. "Bella, I am really happy for you and Edward. Your going to be a great mom."

"Thanks, Rose. You're a great mom to," I whispered softly.

Rose took Elliot home. I called Edward and asked him if he could call in the prescription. He said he would do it. I climbed into my car and headed to the hospital. I parked and made my up to my office. I had about half an hour until I needed to meet Edward. I worked on a few charts that I had left from yesterday. I got the test results back from one of my patient's who was making remarkable progress. I looked up at the clock and noticed that it was time for me to go upstairs. I stopped at the front desk and let them know I would be back after lunch. I made my way up to the fifth floor. I checked in at the front desk and sat down. A couple minutes later, Edward came running into the waiting room.

"Sorry, I'm late. Had a trauma come in," sighed Edward as he sat down next me.

"It's ok. You didn't miss any of the good stuff," I chuckled.

"I think we have about eight months before the good stuff comes," He chuckled.

"Gross," I chuckled.

"Bella Cullen," called out Leah Black. She was the nurse for her husband, Jacob. Edward and I got up and followed her to the back. "How are you today, Bella?"

"I am good. Pretty tired," I chuckled.

"Well, let's get you weighed and check your blood pressure before Jake sees you," said Leah.

I got up on the scale and she weighed me. I hadn't lost or gained any weight since my last visit. After checking my blood pressure, she led me into a examination room and handed me a cotton shock to put on. I went behind the curtain and stripped out of my cloths and put on my smock. I went back out and winked at Edward as I climbed onto the table. I started seeing Jacob when I first came back to Forks. It was a little weird at first since I knew him but didn't really know him that well. Edward was not happy about it but after he came to my annual exam with me and saw that it was fine, he has been pretty cool with it. We only had to wait a few minutes before Jake knocked on the door. Jacob and Leah have been married for four years. They have three year old little boy named Sam.

"Come in," I said loudly. Jake opened the door and came in.

"Bella, Edward, I hear you are finally going to join the rest of us parents," chuckled Jacob.

"Yep," I chuckled. "How is Sam?"

"He's good. He is paying me and Leah back for every wrong thing we ever did," chuckled Jacob. "Be prepared because your baby will to."

"Great," chuckled Edward.

"Do you know the date of your last period?" asked Jacob.

"August 3rd," I said softly.

"Ok, that puts your due date around May 10th," said Jacob. "I am going to do a quick exam then we will see if we can't see this little one."

"Ok," I said as I laid back on the table.

I put my feet up in the stirrups and Jacob gave me a pap smear. He pressed around on my stomach and measured my uterus. He gave me a breast exam. I chuckled when I saw Edward tense up a little. I just looked over at him and winked. I heard Jacob suppress a chuckled to.

"Well, everything looks good. You want to see what your baby bean looks like?" asked Jacob.

"Yes," I said excitedly.

"Ok, this will be cold," chuckled Jacob as he squirt some gel on my stomach. Edward came over and sat down next to my head. Jake turned on the ultra sound machine and started taking some measurements. He started chuckling to himself. "Well, well, well, it looks like you two were, um, very active when you got pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" I asked. Jake turned the screen so we could see it. I looked up and my eyes went wide and my mouth dropped open. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep," chuckled Jacob.

"Really?" asked Edward.

"Yes," chuckled Jacob.

"Oh my god," I whispered. "I can't believe this."

"Well believe it," chuckled Jacob as he printed us several pictures. He handed them to us and cleaned my stomach off and helped me sit up. "Ok, so now I get to be mean doctor. Bella, I want you to take it easy. I know it had been ten years since the leukemia but you still have to be careful. Here is a prescription for some prenatal vitamins. I am going to have you come in every three weeks. We will do an ultrasound at each visit to watch the progress of the pregnancy. Any questions?"

"It's there anything she can't eat or do?" asked Edward. I looked at him he was nuts. He should know this. I mean he is doctor.

"Just the usual coffee, sushi, limited caffeine. As far as activities, you can do anything you want except for jumping off cliffs, planes or bridges," chuckled Jacob.

"Yes, Dr. Black," I chuckled as I saluted him.

"Always a smartass," He chuckled. "Congratulations guys. I will see you in three weeks."

"Thanks, Jake."

Jacob left and I went and got dressed. Edward and I made our way out to the front desk. I made my next appointment and walked Edward back down to the ER. I gave him a kiss and made my way out to my car. I climbed in and drove down to the Tyler's pharmacy. I parked and went inside. Tyler was standing behind the counter. So I walked up and slammed my hand down. He cursed and jumped. He looked up at me and just started chuckling.

"Should have known it was you, Bella," he chuckled. "What can I do for you?"

"I am here to pick up a script for Rose and I need this one filled for me," I chuckled handing him the script for the vitamins. He took it and looked at it. He snapped his head up and gave me a big grin. "Yep."

"That's great, Bella. Tell Edward I said congratulations," chuckled Tyler giving me a hug.

"I will," I chuckled. "I saw Lauren yesterday. She looks like she is ready to pop."

"She is. Jake said she is three centimeters. Any time now," he chuckled as he filled my order. "You guys coming to the class reunion this weekend?"

"I'm not sure if Edward has to work or not but I will probably go with Alice, Rose and Angela," I said.

"It should be a good one. I think just about everyone is coming back," said Tyler.

"It will be nice to see everyone. Haven't ran into to many people since we moved back," I said as Tyler handed me my prescriptions. I gave him my credit card and he ran it through. "Although you and Lauren may be busy this weekend."

"God hoping," chuckled Tyler as he handed me my card and my receipt. "We'll see you later, Bella."

"See you. Let me know when Lauren had the baby. For god sake, let her pick a name," I chuckled.

"Fine, I will," he laughed.

I walked out and climbed back into my car. I stopped by and got Rose and I some sandwiched from the deli and drove over to her house. I knocked on the door. A few minutes a much happier looking Rose pulled the door open.

"Come on in," she chuckled. I walked past her and saw Elliott playing in the living room.

"How's he feeling?" I asked.

"Much better. Still has a small fever but the icy pops help with pain," she said relieved.

"I brought us some lunch," I said as we sat down on the couches in the living room.

"You didn't have to do that," she chuckled.

"Yes, I did. I am starving," I chuckled as Elliott crawled over to me. I pulled him up in my lap. He pressed his hands to my face. "Are you getting my face?"

"MAMAMAMAMA," said Elliot.

"Well, AMAMAMAMA to you to," I chuckled as I kissed his fat little checks. He giggled and climbed down from my lap.

"So how did your appointment go?" asked Rose.

"It went great. My due date is May 10th," I said.

"Did you get an ultrasound?" asked Rose as she ate her sandwich.

"Yes."

"How did the baby look?" she asked.

"Healthy. Do you think you and Em could come over for dinner tonight? I was thinking about calling Ang and Ben and Ali and Jazz." I said focusing on my sandwich.

"What are you hiding, Bella?" she asked.

"Rose, you know I can't tell you unless the others are with us. They would hurt me," I chuckled.

"Fine," she huffed. "What time do you want us for dinner?"

"Edward is on till 5pm so let's say 6pm," I chuckled looking at my watch. "I've got to get back to work."

"Ok, we will be there," said Rose. I went over and pulled Elliott off the floor. I kissed his check and he giggled and squirmed.

"See you later, Elliott."

"BBABBABABA," he muttered as I put him back on the floor.

I left his prescription on the table and made my way back out to the car. I drove back to the hospital and went back up to my office. I chuckled to myself when I saw Charlie, Renee and Esme waiting for me in the waiting room. As soon as I stepped off the elevator, Renee and Esme were on their feet. I just chuckled as I motioned for them to follow me back to my office. They shuffled in followed closely by Carlisle who shut the door behind him.

"What's up?" I asked as I set my purse on my desk.

"How'd your appointment go this morning?" asked Renee.

"It went good. My due date is May 10th," I said as I sat down at my desk. They all sat down and looked ay me again. "What?"

"Let us see the ultrasound pictures," demanded Esme.

"Ok but no screaming," I chuckled.

I pulled the pictures of our my purse and handed them to Esme. She look at them and gasp as she looked up at me. She passed the pictures to Renee who did the same time. Charlie looked at them but looked confused about what he was seeing. Carlisle looked at them. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," I chuckled.

"Seriously?' squealed Esme.

"Yep," I chuckled.

"Oh my god," squealed Renee.

"I know," I chuckled.

"Somebody want to share with me?" grumbled Charlie. I picked up the picture and went around the desk.

"Ok, you see this little blob right here?" I asked.

"Yes."

"That's a baby," I chuckled.

"Ok, but what is this little blob over here?" he asked.

"That would be the other baby," I chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

"Other baby? You mean-" He said with wide eyes.

"Yep. Edward and I are having twins," I chuckled.

"When were you planning to tell us?" chuckled Esme.

"I don't know. I didn't have time this morning. I had to go pick up a script for Rose. Elliot is sick," I explained. "I wanted to check on him and make sure she got lunch."

"Is she ok? Do I need to go over?" asked Esme.

"No, he was running a pretty high fever this morning but I managed to get him cooled off. Edward call him in a script. I offered to pick it up so she wouldn't have to drag him out of the house. He was already his giggling babbling self again," I chuckled as Carmen knocked on the door. She opened the door slightly.

"Bella, Brent is in exam room four," she said.

"Ok, I'll be right there," I said.

"We had better get going," said Esme. She pulled me into her arms. "I am so happy for you and Edward."

"Thanks, Esme. You can tell all our parents but we are telling Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Ben and Angela tonight," I said.

"Ok, we won't tell them," said Renee as she hugged me. "My baby is having two babies."

"I know," I chuckled.

"We'll talk to you later, baby," whispered Charlie as he hugged me.

"Love you , Dad," I whispered into his ear.

"Love you to," he whispered.

They left and I pulled on my white coat and went to see Brent. He was a fifty year old man who was battling lung cancer. He has been on chemo for six months. He wasn't getting any better. I checked all his vitals and started his IV for his treatment. I went back to my office and called Alice.

"AliCat Designs. This is Alice."

"Hey AliCat," I chuckled.

"Bella, how was your appointment this morning?" she asked.

"It went good. Listen, I was wondering if you and J can come over for dinner tonight with the rest of us?"

"What are you hiding?" she demanded to know.

"Ali, you know I can't tell just one of you. Can you come?" I asked.

"Of course we can," she chuckled.

"Great, we'll see you at 6pm."

"Ok, Bye Bella."

I hung up and called and left a message on Angela's cell phone. I spent the next three hours treating my patients. It was just after 3pm when Kelsey came in with her parents. I walked into the same room that I had my chemo treatments in with Garrett.

"Hey Kelsey, how are you feeling today?" I asked.

"I'm ok," she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I am going to start your IV. It will take about an hour for it to complete," I explained.

"Ok," she sighed. I had just gotten her IV started when the door opened again. I looked back and saw one of my favorite patients come in.

"Alex! What's up?" I asked as he sat down in the bed next to Kelsey.

"Hey, Bella. Same old, same old," chuckled Alex.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I started his IV.

"Pretty tired. I have been trying to drink a lot of water but it has been hard to keep it down," he said. I looked at his eyes.

"You are a little anemic. I am going to give you some iron vitamins to take," I said. "Do you know Kelsey?"

"I think we have a couple classes at school together," said Alex looking over at Kelsey. I looked over and noticed that she blushed slightly. I looked back at Alex and noticed that he was blushing to.

"That's cool," I chuckled. "I'll be back in a little bit."

I chuckled to myself as I walked out of the room. I went back to my office. Angela had left me a message saying they would be there for dinner at 6pm and I had better tell them what I was hiding. I worked on their charts for the next hour. I went back down and walked in. I could tell that they had been talking a lot during their treatment. I just smiled and unhooked their IV's. I reminded them to call me if they need anything. They promised and walked out to the waiting room together. I followed them and handed their charts to Carmen so she could file them for us. She and I watched them as they traded cell phones and plugged their info into them. They walked out together with their parents following them out.

"They remind me of you and Edward, except that Edward wasn't sick," chuckled Carmen.

"I was just thinking the same thing," I chuckled. "I am going home. Alice, Rose and the others are coming over for dinner."

"Are you telling them about the babies?" she asked.

"Yes. I see Carlisle already spilled the beans to you," I chuckled.

"That man can't keep a secret for long," she chuckled.

"I know," I sighed.

I went back to my office and grabbed my purse. I went downstairs and climbed into my car and drove home. I went upstairs and changed into at pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I went downstairs and started making my lasagna for dinner. I had just put it in the oven when Edward walked in from the garage.

"Hey you," I chuckled. He came over and pulled me into his arms.

"If is isn't the mother of my babies," chuckled Edward before he kissed me.

"By the way, our parents ambushed me after lunch," I chuckled.

"Did you tell them?" he asked.

"Yes. They demanded to see the ultrasound pictures. Esme, Renee, and Carlisle all figured it out immediately but Charlie didn't. So I pointed it out for him. They were happy," I chuckled.

"I bet they were," chuckled Edward. "They have been telling us for two years that we needed to give them grandbabies."

"We certainly are now," I chuckled. "Go take a shower and change. Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Ben and Angela are coming over for dinner in twenty minutes."

"Ok, ok," chuckled Edward.

He kissed me again and went upstairs. That man has no idea what he does to me. I set the table and made some macaroni and cheese for Annabeth and Elliott. I tossed a salad and out the garlic bread on the table. I had just set the lasagna on the stove when I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist.

He turned me around and kissed me hard lifting me onto the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer. He wrapped his hands in my hair and plunged his tongue into my mouth. Just then I heard several gasp and a little giggle. We broke away and saw Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Ben and Angela all staring at us with their mouths hanging wide open. Annabeth was giggling as she hid her face in Ben's neck. Elliott was to busy gnawing on an icy pop.

"Hey guys," I chuckled as I hopped off the counter. "How was your day?"

"It was good," chuckled Alice as she rubbed her small protruding belly.

"Yeah, we stayed pretty busy," chuckled Ben.

"Like you two do obviously," chuckled Emmett. We all busted our laughing. I went over and pulled Elliott into my arms and kissed his forehead.

"His temp is gone," I said as he started squirming in my arms. I handed him back over to Emmett.

"It finally broke a little after one." said Rose.

"Good," I chuckled as I pulled Annabeth into my arms. "How's my big girl today?"

"I'm good," she said. "You and Uncle Edward kiss a lot."

"That's because I love him," I whispered as I kissed her little rosy cheeks.

"I got to paint at Grammies house," she said showing me her paint covered hands.

"It looks like you painted yourself," I chuckled as I pointed to her belly. She just giggled and hugged me.

"I like to use my fingers. Daddy said I shouldn't but Grammy lets me," she giggled.

"Hmm," chuckled Ben as he pulled Annabeth out of my arms and started kissing her whole face.

"Daddy stop," she laughed as she pushed his face from hers.

"Never," he chuckled.

"Dinner is ready if you all want to gather around the table," I chuckled. I loved watching them together.

Everyone sat down at the table. I placed the lasagna in the middle while Edward brought our the macaroni and cheese and the salad. I pulled the garlic bread out of the oven and placed it in my bread basket. I brought my pitcher of tea and set them on the table. We all fixed our plates. Rose and Angela fixed Annabeth's and Elliott's. Then they all turned and stared at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Bella, I have had a trying day with a cranky one year old. Tell us the secret now," snapped Rose.

I just chuckled as I grabbed the ultrasound pictures off the kitchen counter. I handed one to Rose, Alice and Angela. Emmett, Jasper and Ben all looked at them over their wives shoulders. They all looked up at me and Edward and gasp.


	8. Chapter 8

"Really?" squealed Alice.

"Yes," I chuckled.

"Seriously?" asked Jasper.

"Yep," chuckled Edward.

"No way," chuckled Emmett with a big grin on his face.

"Yes way, brother," I chuckled.

"Oh my god," chuckled Angela.

"I know," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye.

"Twins?" whispered Rose.

"Twins," I chuckled.

"Really?" chuckled Ben.

"Yes, we are really having twins," chuckled Edward.

"This is so exciting," cried Alice.

"I know," I cried with her. "I can't believe it either."

"I wonder if you will have boys or girls," said Rose.

"Or one of each," chuckled Angela.

"Just think of all the little baby cloths we get to buy," cried Alice.

"How have you been feeling so far?" asked Rose.

"Really tired but I can't seem to sleep very much," I said shrugging my shoulders. "I get a few hours and then I am up for the rest of the night."

"Get used to it now," chuckled Emmett.

"Because with two babies, you won't be getting any sleep," chuckled Jasper.

"J, your time is coming before mine is, brother," I chuckled. "How are you feeling Alice?"

"Good now that I am in the second trimester. I thought I was going to die from throwing up all the time. I don't know you did it," she sighed.

"I don't know either," I chuckled, "But it was worth it just to get to this point."

"Yes, it was," said Edward as his pager went off. "I had better call them back. It's the ER."

"Ok," I chuckled. He went into the study to call the ER back.

"Is he working this weekend?" asked Alice.

"He is on call but I am not sure if he is scheduled to work," I said as he came back in.

"Love, I have to go. They are bringing in a five car pile up," He whispered before he kissed me. "Try to get some sleep tonight."

"I will try," I sighed. He just chuckled and looked at the others.

"Sorry to run out on you guys," he said as he pulled on his shoes and coat.

"It's ok. More for us to eat," snickered Emmett.

"Em, don't you ever think of anything besides food?" I asked. He went to open his mouth. "Never mind, I really don't want to know."

"Smart woman," chuckled Edward as he left.

"Isn't hard working two different schedules?" asked Jasper.

"It can be but we try to make it work," I said as I yawned.

"Guys, let's get this mess cleaned up so Bella can get some rest," said Angela.

"Leave it. I will get it," I said as I yawned again.

"Nope," chuckled Emmett. "Here keep Elliott entertained while we do this dishes"

I just chuckled as I took the baby into my arms. He reached up and started playing with my hair. He would let it run through his fingers and he tried to put it in his mouth but I stopped him. He eventually just leaned down and laid his head against my chest and fell asleep. I couldn't stop my own eyes from dropping to a close. Just then I felt someone lifted the sleeping boys from my lap. I opened my eyes and saw Emmett holding him close. Elliott opened his eyes and looked over at me.

"BABA Bewa," he whispered. We all gasped.

"Did he just say bye, bye Bella?" whispered Rose.

"Yes," whispered Emmett so he wouldn't wake up his son again. "Let's get him home."

"I love you all," I whispered as I walked them out.

Ben had a sleeping Annabeth in his arms. I watched them as they walked into their houses. I locked up the house behind me and turned off all the lights and went upstairs to bed. I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. I fell asleep quickly as I clung onto Edward's pillow.

I woke up a few hours later. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't seem to. I eventually got up and went and took a hot bath. Once the water started turning cold, I climbed out of the tub and dried off. I pulled on a grey pleated skirt and a blue sweater and a pair of black heels. I pulled my hair unto a ponytail and put on a little bit of makeup. I went downstairs and got into my car and drove to the hospital. I figured I might as well try to get caught up on some charts since I wasn't sleeping. I parked in my parking spot and made my way into the hospital. I thought I might as well stop by and see Edward before I went up.

I walked into the ER and saw Edward standing in the corner with some blond nurse. She had her arms wrapped around him while he had his on her shoulders. I stopped dead in my tracks. He looked up and saw me. His eyes got really big as he pushed the nurse away. He stepped toward me but I turned and ran out of the ER.I went over to the elevator and climbed in. The doors closed when I heard Edward yelling at me to stop. I got out on the third floor and made my way back to my office. I closed the door behind me and fell onto the small couch in my office and let my tears fall.


	9. Chapter 9

How could do this to me after ten years of marriage? Especially with the babies coming. How long has this affair been going on? I knew it never made sense for Edward to love me but he had always told me that I was the only one he could love. I guess I was a fool for believing that. I heard Edward come in and knock on my office door but I couldn't talk to him yet. He called my cell phone several times but I ignored it.

After about an hour of crying, I got up and cleaned my face off. I went over to my desk and began to work. Just after 8am, I called Kelsey's parents to check on how she did last night. I was still on the phone with them when the door opened to my office and I saw Carlisle standing in my door. I finished my call and hung up.

"Bella, what happened this morning with Edward?" asked Carlisle.

"Why don't you ask him who the blond he had in his arms in the ER was?" I snapped as I stood up.

"Sweetheart, you need to talk to him," said Carlisle. I closed my eyes and tried to stop the tears.

"Carlisle, you know I love you but you need to stay out of this. I need sometime to calm down before I talk to him. I am going to the school to check on a couple of my patients. I will be back later."

I grabbed my purse and walked past him. I went down to the lobby and stepped off the elevator. Edward was waiting for me as I stepped off.

"Edward, I don't have time to do this," I snapped as I walked past him.

"Bella, it wasn't what it looked like," he said as he walked with me.

"I'm sure it wasn't," I snapped. "I'm sure she tripped and fell into your arms."

"Bella-" he started as we got to my car.

"No, look. I have to go check on a couple of my patients. I will talk to you later," I snapped.

I got in my car and shut the door behind me. I started it and back out of my space. I looked over and saw the pain on Edward's face. I just looked away and drove off. I drove over to the school and parked. I grabbed my bag and made my way to the school office. I pulled the door open and walked in. Mrs. Cope looked up at me and smiled.

"Bella," she chuckled. "I haven't seen you in so long."

"It's good to see you to, Mrs. Cope. I was told that Kelsey Strange and Alex Rogers were having a hard day. I came by to check on them," I explained.

"They are in the nurses office. Why don't you go on down," she said softly.

"Thanks," I said. I made my way down to the nurses office. It felt a little like déjà vu to me. I opened the door and found Kelsey and Alex both laying in the beds. I smiled at the nurse and went to sit next to Kelsey. "Hey, sweetheart, I heard you had a rough night. Are you ok?"

"I can't seem to stop throwing up," she cried.

"I know it's hard," I whispered as I pulled her into my arms. I looked over at Alex. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just got really tired so I thought I would lay down for a while with Kelsey," said Alex.

"Probably a good idea," I said as I rubbed Kelsey's back. I pulled a bottle of water from my bag and had her take a sip. "I want you to keep a bottle of water on you at all times, Kelsey. It will also help if you nibble on some crackers. I will give Mrs. Cope a letter to give to your teachers telling them it is ok. Feeling better yet?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Bella," she whispered as she drank a little bit more water.

"That's what I am here for, sweetheart," I whispered.

I went over to the nurse and told her to keep them here until lunch. She said she would and I told them both to call me if they needed anything. I went back down to the office and gave Mrs. Cope the letter for Kelsey and Alex's teachers. Eleazar came out and congratulated me and Edward on the twins. I thanked him and tried to smile at him but I just couldn't be to convincing. I made my way back out of the school and to my car. I climbed in and drove back to the hospital.

The rest of the day went by quickly. I had several patients in the afternoon. I got them all worked and stayed about an hour over to finish some charts. I finally climbed into my car and made my way back home. I pulled into the garage and saw Edward's Volvo already here. I turned off my car and made my way inside. I heard him playing the piano. He was playing my song. I set my stuff down on the counter and stood in the door to the study and listened to him play. He must have felt my eyes and him because he stopped playing and turned to look at me. He had tears running down his face. We stood there for several minutes just looking at each other.

"Bella, I swear to you that nothing it going on with her," he whispered.

"Then why did she have her arms around you?" I asked as a tear slipped down my face.

"Because she was hitting on me. I was calmly trying to tell her that I wasn't interested but she didn't want to listen. Then I saw you standing there. I saw the look on your face, love. I would never ever cheat on you," he whispered as he came over to me.

"I want to believe you, Edward. I really do but…" I whispered.

"But what?" he asked.

"But it has never made sense for you to love me," I whispered. "I don't have what other women have."

"Bella, love, you are so much more than any other woman," he whispered. "You are sexy, smart, beautiful, caring, clever and witty. You are the only woman I will ever love."

"I just don't like seeing other women throwing themselves on you," I whispered.

"Love, I don't like it either," he whispered. "You are the only woman I want in my arms."

"Do you promise?" I whispered.

"I promise, Bella," he whispered.

I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him softly. He reached down and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me upstairs and into our bedroom. We tore each other's cloths off and made love to each other all night. It was slow and tender. We needed each other. We came together as the sun came up the next morning.


	10. Chapter 10

I just sighed as we climbed out of bed and took a shower. I dried off and pulled on a pair of grey dress pants and a black sweater and a pair of black heels. Edward and I made our way downstairs. I had just stepped off the last step when I felt my stomach turn. I ran into the bathroom and vomited several times. Edward came in and held me hair for me.

"Feel better?" asked Edward.

"Yeah," I chuckled as I stood up slowly. "Just like old times."

"Yeah," chuckled Edward as he led me into the kitchen. "Only this time it is the babies making you throw up."

"I can't believe we are having twins," I chuckled as I pulled out some crackers from the pantry.

"I know. Somehow I think Garrett and Kate are laughing at us right now," chuckled Edward as we climbed into my car.

"I'm sure they are. I bet he knew we would have twins when I had that dream about him," I chuckled as we pulled out of the garage and headed to the hospital.

"No doubt," chuckled Edward. "He was kind of twisted like that."

"That he was," I chuckled. "I miss them."

"I do too. I think about what they would be doing if they were still alive," said Edward as we pulled into my parking space.

"I do to. I am sure what ever it would have been would have changed the world," I said as we got our of the car.

We didn't say anything else as we walked into the hospital hand in hand. Edward groaned and I looked over to see the blond nurse waiting for him at the entrance of the ER. I let go of Edward's hand and made my way over to her.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Jenny," she smirked.

"Well, Jenny, let me give you a piece of advice. Stay away from my husband," I snapped.

"Husband?" she asked. I just rolled my eyes at her and pulled Edward's left hand up showing her the wedding ring that had sat on his finger for ten years. "Oh, is that why you said we couldn't be together? Because of her?"

"Yes and because I am madly in love with my wife who I have been married to for more than ten years," snapped Edward. "I don't want to have this discussion again."

"Fine," She whispered. She turned and walked into the ER. I turned and looked back at Edward and rolled my eyes at her.

"I will see you after work," I whispered before I kissed him. "Are you working tomorrow night?"

"Nope, I am on call but I managed to get Cooper to switch shifts with me so I can go to the reunion with you," he smirked.

"What shift are you having to work?"

"Next Saturday's day shift. It's his daughter's birthday," he explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, I am glad I will be able to show off my sexy doctor tomorrow," I chuckled. "I had better get to work."

"Ok, I love you," he whispered before he kissed me.

"I love you too."

I walked over to the elevator and climbed on. I made my way to the third floor. I walked into the back. Carlisle stepped out of his office with a cup of coffee. The smell hit me and I dropped my bag and ran into the restroom. I threw up the few crackers I had managed to eat on the way here. I got cleaned up and rinsed my mouth with some water. I stepped out of the restroom and found a coffee free Carlisle waiting for me.

"Feel Better?" He asked.

"Not really," I chuckled. He handed me my bag and followed me down to my office.

"Did you and Edward talk?" he asked.

"Yes," I said as I put my stuff away.

"And?"

"And we are fine. It was a misunderstanding that I dealt with this morning," I said as I pulled on my white coat. "I'm sorry for being rude to you yesterday. The insomnia is driving me nuts."

"I know it is. Maybe you should call Jake and see if you can take something to help you sleep," said Carlisle.

"I don't want to take anything that could hurt the babies," I said shaking my head.

"Bella, if you don't get some sleep you are going to get sick. Just listen to me," he sighed.

"Fine," I chuckled. "I'll give him a call."

"Good," chuckled Carlisle. "Now get to work."

"Yes, sir," I chuckled.

I called and left a message for Jake to call me back. I went and started a couple of chemo treatments and did a follow up with one of our success stories. Jake called me back jut before lunch. He said he would prefer if I didn't take any medication to help with the insomnia but said if it got to bad I could try some Tylenol PM. He suggested I try to drink some hot tea before I go to bed. I told him I would try it tonight. I promised to call him if I needed any thing else. I skipped lunch and took a nap on my couch. I woke up an hour later more tired than I was when I laid down. I worked on a few more patient's. I walked into Kelsey's chemo room and found her and Alex talking. They both blushed as they looked up at me.


	11. Chapter 11

"How are you guys feeling today?" I asked.

"Tired," they chuckled.

"So am I," I chuckled.

"Why are you so tired?" asked Alex.

"I haven't been much sleep lately. Insomnia fucking sucks," I sighed as I started Kelsey's IV.

"Something on your mind keeping you awake?" asked Kelsey.

"Yeah, I have been thinking about my friend Garrett lately," I said sadly as I started Alex's IV.

"The guy who you went through chemo with?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, he and his fiancé, Kate, were killed in a by a drunk driver a couple weeks after he went into remission. I just miss them both so much. He was my rock when I first came here. He was the one who encouraged me to let my husband love me," I whispered as I let a tear fall.

"How did you let them help you?" asked Kelsey. I looked up at her.

"It wasn't easy. I felt very guilty for making my parent's move here. I felt like I was burden to my friends but I woke up one day and went to take a shower and I pulled out big clumps of my hair. I was devastated because I knew that I wouldn't be able to hide it from the kids at school anymore. I didn't want that attentions. We went to school and I was sitting in the back seat just sobbing like a fucking baby. Edward and the others asked me what was wrong. I really wanted to tell them but how do you tell them your dying? So I screamed at them and ran into the school and sent a text message to Garrett that my hair was falling out and that I needed help. He was there in seconds. He pulled me off the ground and led me into an empty classroom. He held me as I cried for two hours. Finally I was able to stop crying. He told me that if I would let Edward help me that he would. He said Edward loved me. I knew I had to take the chance, you know. So Garrett and I went down to the nurses office and Kate shaved my head as bald as a baby. We walked into the cafeteria at lunch time. Everyone turned to stare at me. We made our way over to the table and sat down. My brother in law, Emmett asked me why I shaved my head. I told them because my hair was falling out. My sister in law Alice asked me why my hair was falling out. I opened my mouth to speak but it was so hard to say those words. Emmett's wife Rose told me that I could tell them anything. I looked into their eyes and knew I could trust them. SO I told them I was dying. I locked my eyes with Edward's and told them everything. I ran out of the cafeteria. He stopped me and pulled me into his arms. I told him I was in love with him. He kissed me and said he was in love with me. He never gave up on me. He stayed by me as I went through it all. He has never stopped loving me," I said as I let my tears fall. "Sorry, hormones."

"Hormones?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, I expecting twins in May," I whispered.

"That's great, Bella," said Kelsey.

"Thanks," I chuckled as I wiped the tears off my face. "So have you guys told anyone at school about being sick?"

"Not yet," whispered Kelsey. "How did everyone treat you when you told them?"

"Well, the day after I shaved my head, everyone stared at me like I was a crazy drug head. Just after the start of first period, I was called down to the office. I found Garrett waiting also. We walked into Eleazar's off ice and found our parent's sitting there. Eleazar explained that he had received several phone calls from parents who's kids came home complaining about me going crazy at school. Several of them made comments about Garrett and I having an inappropriate relationship at school. So Eleazar said he thought we should tell everyone the truth. We reluctantly agree. So right after lunch we went into the gym for the big assembly and we told the entire school and most of their parents everything. It was really hard but I think it as right thing to do. That night I passed out from anemia. I sent the whole next day in the hospital asleep. I had to stay home the next two days. So by the time I got back to school on Monday, Let's just say that I felt like I was under the spotlight. Everyone stared at me. It ws so annoying that I started making jokes with Alice about it in my English class. Well we kind of laughed really loudly. Anyway, It turned out to be the ice breaker for a few kids to ask me some questions. After that they stopped staring as much. We all became much closer because of it," I explained.

"You are so brave," said Kelsey as I undid her IV.

"You are to, sweetheart. I know it's scary to feel like you don't have a future. I can't promise you that everything is going to be ok but I do promise to never give up on you," I said as I undid Alex's IV. "I know that it is hard but you both can help each other through this. I'll see you both on Monday."

I turned and walked back to my office. I finished up some paper work then gathered my things and went down to the ER to meet Edward. He was waiting for me at the door talking to Lauren who was rubbing her belly. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Congratulations, Bella." she chuckled as she tried to hug me.

"Thanks, Lauren. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fat." she grumbled. "Andrew had better come soon."

"Andrew? He finally has a name?" I asked.

"Yeah, Tyler told me you said to just let me pick a name. So I did. Tyler Andrew Crowley." she beamed.

"About time he listened to me." I chuckled. "I guess we will see you both at the reunion unless Andrew decides to make an appearance."

"I don't think I would mind missing it if it meant that he would come out." she chuckled. "I had better get back to work."

"Bye Lauren. Call me if you go into labor."

"I will, Bella."

Edward and I made our way out to the car. We climbed in and drive home. We ordered Chinese for dinner. We ate while we made a list of things we would need for the babies. We would need two cribs, two bassinettes for our room, a rocking chair for the nursery, a dresser, bedding, cloths. I just sighed as I thought about all the shopping involved in this. Alice was going to be ecstatic. After dinner I made some hot tea and read while Edward rubbed my feet. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I realized was Edward carrying me up the stairs to our room. I pulled off my cloths and pulled on my pajamas and fell into bed. Edward climbed in next to me and pulled me into his arms. I fell in to a deep sleep in the arms of my husband.


	12. Chapter 12

"Bella," whispered Alice. "Wake up sleepy head."

"Don't want to," I muttered pulling my pillow over my head.

"Come on, Bella. It's almost 10am. This is the first day I have had in a month with out Elliott. Get your ass up and get in the shower so we can so shopping," chuckled Rose. I pulled the pillow over my head and threw it at her.

"Don't fucking use language like that around my babies," I chuckled.

"Your babies will be born cussing like sailors," she chuckled as she threw the pillow at me. "Now get up."

"Fine," I chuckled as I got up out of bed. "Where is Edward?"

"He is downstairs keeping Annabeth entertained. She is putting make up on him," chuckled Angela.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yep," she chuckled. I grabbed my camera from my dresser.

"I've got to get a picture of this. I may need this to blackmail him one day," I chuckled. We snuck down the stairs as quietly as we could. I peaked around the corner and had the prefect view of Edward getting made up by Annabeth. I just chuckled as I jumped out and took his picture. "SMILE."

"BELLA," chuckled Edward as he jumped up and chased me up the stairs. I hid the camera about three seconds before he came into our room. "Where's the camera, Bella?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Edwina," I chuckled.

"You think this is funny," he chuckled.

"Yep," I chuckled.

"Bella, love, give me the camera," He smirked. "Or I will tell Alice to take you to look for maturity cloths."

"You would dare," I smirked. He just grinned at me before he turned and ran down the stairs.

"ALICE!" he shouted as he ran down the stairs. I ran after him and jumped on his back and slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare, Edward," I chuckled.

"Or what?" he asked from behind my hand. I leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"Or I will tell Rose who really found those naked pictures of her in Emmett's dresser."

"You wouldn't dare," he chuckled from behind my hand.

"Oh No. Rose-" I started but Edward pulled me around and put his hand on my mouth. "You give?"

"Yeah, I give," he muttered. I moved my hand off his mouth and he moved his from my mouth. "Alice, Bella wants to go shopping for maternity cloths," he said really quickly.

"Rose, Edward was the one who found those special pictures of you after we moved to Dartmouth," I smirked.

"EDWARD," gasp Rose loudly. Edward just looked at me and shook his head.

"Rose, it was an accident. Besides, it was Bella's idea to put them in the album and give them to you for Christmas," smirked Edward.

"Bella?" chuckled Rose.

"Well it was Edward's idea to give it to in front of your parents," I smirked.

"Edward?" chuckled Rose. Edward just turned his head and chuckled silently. I could see his shoulder's shaking.

"Sorry, Rose, but it was to good of an opportunity to pass up," chuckled Edward.

"That's ok. Ask Bella who the person was that signed you up for that calendar junior year," smirked Rose.

"Rose," I hissed.

"Bella? That was you?" he asked.

"Yes," I chuckled. "I told you to stop telling Daniel Lewis from our microbiology class that I had a thing for him."

"He wasn't that bad," chuckled Edward.

"Edward, he fifteen years old," I chuckled.

"Edward," chuckled Alice, "you pimped out your wife?"

"No, I just told him that she had a crush on him so he would stop staring at her," chuckled Edward.

"Oh, Edward. He wasn't staring at me. He was staring at you," I chuckled.

"NO WAY," he chuckled.

I turned and went upstairs. I heard everyone laughing at Edward. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I pulled my hair up into ponytail and made my way downstairs. The girls and I left the boys at my house. We dropped Annabeth of over at Robert and Ann's house for the night. We spent the next few hours shopping.

We mostly looked for me and Alice some maternity cloths. Alice was really starting to show. I knew that with twins, I would start showing in the several weeks. I found a couple cute tops and dresses that I could wear for work. We looked at the baby cloths a little bit but we couldn't buy anything until we knew what we were having. I wasn't sure I wanted to know. I kind of liked the idea of being surprised. Alice was scheduled for an ultrasound in a few weeks. She was dying to know if she was having a girl or a boy. After a few hours we went back home. We would see everyone at the reunion in an hour. Edward was in the shower when I got home so I quickly stripped out of my cloths and snuck in to the bathroom. I could see his naked body dripping with water. I reached in from behind him and squeezed his ass. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the shower. He pushed me against the wall of the shower.

"I'm sorry miss, but only my wife is allowed to grab my ass like that," said Edward as he kissed me along my jaw line. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I'm so sorry, sir, but you have such a fucking hot ass," I stammered as I slowly licked his neck.

"Fuck, Bella, you are so hot," said Edward as he thrust into me hard.

I couldn't help but moan as he pulled out and thrust back into me again and again. I pulled him closer to me. I could feel so many emotions running through my body. I love him so much.

"Edward, please don't ever leave me. I can't live with out you," I moaned. I could feel the tension building inside of me.

"Your mine, Bella. I will never let you go," grunted Edward as he thrusts harder and harder.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as my body shook with pleasure as I climaxed. After a few more thrust Edward spilled into me.


	13. Chapter 13

We finished showering and dried off. We went into our room. I walked into my closest and pulled out my strapless blue wrap dress that I had bought for tonight. I laid it on the bed and pulled on a matching blue thong and strapless blue bra. I went into the bathroom and dried my hair. I added a little bit of makeup but not to much. I went back out and slipped on my dress and heels. Edward came back into our room and I ogled him. He was wearing tight black dress pants and a black dress shirt with the top three buttons left undone.

"Edward, are you trying to kill me?" I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Nope," he smirked as he kissed his way up my neck to my ear. "You, my love, look fucking hot."

"Edward…"I moaned.

"Bella, I really want to fuck you right now," he whispered huskily.

I reached down and undid his pants and pushed them down. He pulled my thong down to my knees and bent me over the side of the bed and slammed his cock into me hard.

"Oh fuck," I moaned.

He grabbed me by the hips and slammed into me again. Over and over, he fucked me hard. It loved it when he got like this. I could feel the tension starting to build so I reached down and started playing with my clit. My fingers rubbed against his cock as he slammed into me.

"Fuck, that's hot," he growled as he increased his thrust.

"Fuck, Yes," I screamed as I came hard.

"Fuck," he growled as he came inside of me.

He laid his head down on my shoulder for a minute so we could calm down. He pulled out of me. I pulled up my thong while he pulled up his pants. I leaned up and kissed him before we made our way downstairs.

We climbed into my car and made our way to the school gym. We found a parking space next to Emmett's excursion. We climbed out and made our way inside.

"Bella?" asked Jessica as she stood behind the table for us to check in.

"Jessica?" I chuckled. I hugged her. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you? I heard you and Edward came back to Forks," She said.

"Yeah, we've been back a couple years. Edward works in the ER and I work with Carlisle in oncology. How about you and Mike?" I asked.

"Mike and I live in Portland. He is on the police force. I am a teacher. We have a four year old boy, named Mike Jr. and a one year old little girl, named Betty," she gushed. "How about you? Any kids yet?"

"We just found out we are expecting twins in May," I chuckled.

"How exciting," she chuckled. "I had better let you guys go. I'll see you later."

"Ok, Jess," I chuckled. Edward and I made our way into the gym. We found the others sitting around a table just off the dance floor. We made our way over to them. "Hey guys."

"Well, look who decided to show up fifteen minutes late," chuckled Emmett.

"Traffic was a bitch tonight," chuckled Edward.

"Yeah, traffic," smirked Rose. I was fixing to respond to her when I heard a loud scream.

"AAAAAAHHHHH," screamed Lauren. I saw her clutching her stomach across the gym. Tyler looked up and caught my eyes. I got up and ran over to her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Her water just broke and she screamed," said Tyler.

"IT FUCKING HURTS!" she screamed again.

"Tyler, start timing the contractions. Lauren, I am going to check you to how far you are dilated, ok?" I asked as I pulled out some gloves from my purse. Edward came over and supported Lauren's head and shoulders.

"Ok," she panted as she tried to breathe through the contraction. I lifted her skirt and pushed my fingers into her. I could feel the baby's head crowning.

"He's coming now. Next contraction, I want you to push. Emmett, I need a towel or something to wrap the baby in. Jasper, I need your shoe string. Ben, find me a pocket knife. Alice, call 911," I ordered.

"AAAAAAH," screamed Lauren as she started pushing. Emmett came over with a towel from the locker rooms.

"Come on, Lauren. One more good push and Andrew will be here, honey," I said.

"I can't do it. It hurts to much," she cried.

"Lauren, look at me," I ordered. She looked up at me. "It's time to meet your son. You can do this, ok. Squeeze Tyler's hand. Come on and push."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH," she screamed as she pushed again. I got his head and shoulders out. The rest of his little body slide right out. I swiped my finger into his mouth and cleared out his mouth. The baby started crying. "Is he ok?"

"He's perfect," I whispered as I let a tear fall from my eye.

I wrapped him in the towel and laid him in Lauren's arms. I tied off the umbilical cord and cut it using the pocket knife Ben handed me. The ambulance showed up then. They loaded Lauren and the baby onto the stretcher. Tyler and I climbed in with her and we headed to the hospital. They took her into the ER. I took the baby and checked him out to make sure everything looked good while they checked Lauren. I wrapped the baby up in a clean blanket and handed him to Tyler.

"He's perfect, Lauren. You did really good," I whispered grabbing her hand.

"Thank you, Bella, for helping me," she whispered as Jacob came running in.

"Look who decided to come out and play," chuckled Jacob as he looked at the baby. "Do we have a name yet?"

"Tyler Andrew, but we are going to call him Andrew," whispered Tyler as he let a tear fall. He looked up at me. "Thank you, Bella."

"Your welcome," I whispered.

"Lauren, we are going to take you and Andrew up to maternity floor now," said Jacob. "Bella, come with us."

"Ok," I said.

We pushed Lauren's bed into the elevator and made our way up to the fifth floor. We pushed her into room 512. Jacob and the orderlies moved her into the next bed while a nurse came and took the baby to get weighted and cleaned up. Jacob pulled me down to the nursery so we could see how much he weighed. He came in at 8lbs 4oz. They got him cleaned up and took him back to Lauren and Tyler. Jacob pulled me into the waiting room and into a seat next to him.

"You did a good job delivering her baby," said Jacob.

"I didn't have much choice. He was coming," I chuckled.

"I know but I was on the phone with Alice. I heard how you got her to push again. Lauren has really struggled with this pregnancy. She was really sick for most of the first trimester, she struggled to put weight on. Her parents haven't been nearly as supportive as they should be. But at almost visit she would talk about you and Edward. She said that you both always stopped and ask her how she was feeling. It made a difference to her. She trusts you and Edward and the others."

"Wow," I whispered. "I didn't realize she was struggling so much."

"It's not something she talks about but she and Tyler have been through a lot. This baby was a big thing for them. I just wanted to thank you for taking care of my patient," said Jacob. "Now, how did you sleep last night?"

"Much better. I slept for a good ten hours," I said. "I think the tea might have helped."

"Good," he chuckled. "Now go home."

"Ok, tell Lauren I will come by tomorrow," I chuckled.

"I will," he chuckled.

I made my way down stairs and found Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Angela, Ben, Mike and Jessica sitting in the waiting room of the ER. They all jumped to their feet as soon as they saw me coming.

"How's Lauren?" asked Jessica.

"She's fine. They moved her up to the fifth floor room 512. The baby is perfect," I said softly.

"Thank god. I know she was terrified of something happening to this baby," whispered Jessica.

"Why?" I asked.

"She had has five miscarriages the last ten years. This baby was her last chance," said Jessica.

"Poor Lauren," whispered Alice as she rubbed her belly.

"Her parent's told her when she got pregnant with this baby that she should just give up on having a baby. They said she didn't deserve one," whispered Jessica. "They were so cruel to her growing up. Tyler saved her from a lot of abuse."

"I'm glad he did. She really is a great person," I said softly. "I'm about to pass out. Edward, lets go home."

"Ok, my love," he whispered.

We said goodbye to everyone and made our way out to my car. We drove home and went inside. I went and took a shower while Edward locked up the house. I pulled my pajamas as Edward came into the house. He pulled off his cloths, leaving on just his boxers, and climbed into bed with me. He pulled me into his arms and I fell asleep quickly.

I went to see Lauren and Tyler the next day. She was doing remarkably well. She was breastfeeding Andrew. She told me a little about the miscarriages. She said after the last one they had given up hope to ever have a baby. Then they went on a trip to Fiji. They came home and found out she was pregnant a few weeks later. She said she was terrified that Andrew wouldn't make it but I told her of course he would. He is a fighter just like she was. I promised to come by and see her once she got home.

The next couple weeks went by pretty quickly. I was hit pretty hard by the morning sickness. I swear it felt like I was in chemo again. I was in the bathroom more than I was in any other room of the house or the hospital. Jake told me to try these motion sickness bands but they didn't really work. I just tried to muscle though it as best as I could.

Kelsey and Alex had started dating. I was quite shocked when I went into their chemo room and found them making out on Kelsey's bed. They both blushed but I just chuckled. It was nice to see them together. They both deserved to be happy. They were getting better but they still had a long road ahead of them.

I started sleeping better. I went from not getting enough sleep to wanting to sleep all the time. I was emotional and weepy all the time. Stupid hormones were driving both me and Edward crazy. He would come in from work and I would be sitting in the couch crying for no reason. He would just wrap his arms around me and hold me until I settled down.


	14. Chapter 14

11 weeks

Here I am sitting in the waiting room of Jake's office. I am waiting for Edward to come up for my appointment with Jake. I heard the elevator ding and turned to see an exhausted Edward step off. He came over to me and kissed me before he sat down.

"You ok, Edward?" I asked.

"Just exhausted. We were slammed in the ER today," he sighed. "How was your day?"

"It was good. I had a patient go into remission today," I said softly.

"Kelsey or Alex?" asked Edward.

"Neither, it was Brent Grey," I said.

"That's nice for Brent," said Edward.

"Bella," called Leah. Edward and I got up and followed her into the back. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and nauseas most of the time," I chuckled.

"I understand," she chuckled rubbing her belly.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked.

"Yep," She said proudly. "Six weeks."

"That is awesome, Leah," I squealed as I hugged her.

"Thanks, Bella," she chuckled.

She weighed me, I had lost 3 lbs, and took my blood pressure. She led me and Edward into an exam room. I climbed on to table while Edward sat in the chair next to me. He closed his eyes and was nearly asleep when Jake knocked on the door. He jumped and just chuckled.

"Come in, Jake," I chuckled. Jake opened the door and came into my room.

"How are you feeling Bella?" he asked.

"I am really tired. I seems like I went from not being able to sleep to sleeping all the time. I am still nauseas all the time," I explained.

"You should regain your energy in a few weeks. By then you will be in the second trimester. The nauseas should be gone by them to," said Jake.

"Good, I think I have thrown up enough in my life," I chuckled.

"I know you have. Now lay back and let me take some measurements and then we will look at your babies," said Jake. I laid back and lifted my sweater up my belly. "Someone is getting their baby bump."

"Just barely," I chuckled.

"Everything feels normal. Let's get a look at your babies," said Jake. He squirted the gel on my stomach and turned on the ultrasound machine. He moved the wand around my stomach and turned the screen toward us. "Look you can see their hearts beating."

"Their beautiful," I whispered through my tears. I could see their little hearts just fluttering on the screen.

"That they are," whispered Edward. I looked over at him and saw he had tears in his own eyes.

"I am measuring you at about eleven weeks," said Jake. "The babies look great. Let's see if we can hear their heartbeats."

"Ok," I whispered. He pulled out the Doppler and started pressing down in my stomach. He moved it around for minute before he stopped. Suddenly the room as filled with the sounds of two little heartbeats. I could feel my tears pouring down my face. "Oh my god."

"I know, love. Their perfect," whispered Edward as he let his tears fall. "I love you , Bella."

"I love you too, Edward," I whispered.

"I will see you in three weeks. We might be able to tell the sex then so be thinking about whether you want to know or not," said Jake as he cleaned my stomach up.

"Ok. Thanks, Jake," I whispered.

"Your welcome, Bella. Take it easy," chuckled Jacob.

"I will."

Edward and I left and made my next appointment for three weeks from now. Edward went back down to the ER to finish his shift while I went home. I parked in the garage and went inside to make dinner. I was just looking in the fridge when I heard someone screaming for me from outside. I went over to the front door and pulled it open. Ben, Angela, Jasper and Alice were running across the street. Ben had a screaming Annabeth in his arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked as they came into the house.

"Annabeth fell off the back porch. I think she broke her arm," screeched Angela.

"Ok, calm down," I said as I pulled the little girl into my arms. I laid her down in the couch. "Sweetheart, I am going to look at your arm. I will try not to hurt you."

"O…k," sobbed Annabeth. I gently examined her arm. She had a break on her radius.

"She has a break. Alice call Edward and tell him we are bringing her in. We need to get her arm x-rayed," I said as I scooped the girl up in my arms.

"Ok," said Alice as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Ang, Ben, lets get in my car. Ben, the keys are on the counter," I said as I headed to garage.

We climbed into the car. Angela and I sat in the backseat with Annabeth who was still sobbing hysterically. We pulled up in front of the ER. Edward was waiting for us outside. He came over and tried to pull Annabeth from my arms.

"I WANT AUNTIE BELLA!" she screamed.

"Ok, sweetheart, I'll take you in but you have to let Uncle Edward look at your arm," I whispered as I climbed out of the car with her in my arms. Angela and Ben followed us inside.

"Bring her in here," said Edward as he led us into a small room. I laid her down in the bed but kept an arm wrapped around her. Edward examined her arm. "She has a break on her radius. Annabeth, I am going to take you to get some special pictures of your arm, ok."

"Can Auntie Bella come?" she asked.

"No, sweetheart, she needs to stay here and take care of your mommy and daddy," whispered Edward.

"Ok, Uncle Edward," she cried softly.

"You'll be ok, sweethear," I whispered kissing her forehead. Edward lifted her up and took her to get x-rayed. I turned and pulled a sobbing Angela into my arms. "She's going to be fine."

"She fell so hard. She started screaming. I didn't know what to do. Alice said she had just seen you come home so we picked her up and ran her to your house," cried Angela.

"She is ok. She is tough like her Mom," I whispered. "She will probably be in a cast for the next six weeks or so. Then she will have to wear a brace to help rebuild her arm muscles."

"Thank you, Bella," whispered Ben pulling Angela into his arms.

"Anytime, guys," I whispered as Edward brought Annabeth back into the room. She was much happier now that she had a popsicle. "That popsicle looks yummy, Annabeth."

"It is good," she said softly.

"She has a clean break. I am going to put a cast on it," said Edward. "Bella, you need to go to the waiting room. The fumes aren't good for the babies."

"Ok, I'll see you soon, sweetheart," I whispered to Annabeth.

"Ok," she said. I walked back out to the waiting room and found Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett who was holding Elliott, Robert, Ann, John and Elisabeth waiting for us.

"Is she ok?" asked Ann.

"She's fine. She has a clean break on her left radius. Edward is putting a cast on it now," I said as I sat down next to Alice who was rubbing belly. "You ok, Ali?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Yeah, I was so scared," she whispered.

"I know. I was to," I whispered.

"But you were so calm?" said Jasper.

"I didn't want to scare her by freaking out," I explained.

"I don't know how you and Edward do this all the time," said Elisabeth. "You have to deal with so much as doctors."

"True but it's worth it when you can help someone. I love it," I whispered.

"I know you have made a big difference for Kelsey and Alex," said Jasper.

"Have they talked to you much?" I asked.

"A little. I let use my classroom at lunch. I can tell they are scared but they talk a lot about you," he said.

"I'm glad you are helping them," I said as Angela, Ben and Edward came out with a giggling Annabeth. Edward was holding her and whispering in her ear.

"Grammy, Grandpa, Nana and Papa," squealed Annabeth. Edward put her down and she came over and threw herself into Roberts arms. "See my new cast?"

"It's lovely, my dear," chuckled Robert as he looked at the hot pink cast. "You ready to go get some dinner?"

"MacDonald's?" she asked.

"Yep," chuckled John.

She squealed again. Angela and Ben left with their parent's and Annabeth. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Elliott all left after them. I went home and order a pizza for dinner. About an hour later, Edward came from work. I was laying on the couch reading and rubbing my slightly protruding belly. He came over and lifted my feet and sat down. He started rubbing my feet for me.

"That feels good," I chuckled. I looked over at him and saw that he was exhausted. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just exhausted," he said with a yawn. "I've been thinking about starting my own pediatrics practice."

"I thought you loved the ER?" I asked.

"I did but lately I've been thinking about how hard it is going to be with the babies coming. I want to be able to be here more for them and you," said Edward. "I feel like miss a lot because of my hours."

"Are you sure you will be happy in private practice?" I asked.

"Yes, I have talked to the hospital about an office space. They have offered me some space on the sixth floor. I could be up and running in three weeks," said Edward. "What do you think?"

"I think as long as it is what you want, then I am happy," I said as I climbed into his lap. "All I ever care about is that you are happy, my love."

"I am happy with you, love," whispered Edward as he kissed me softly.

Edward wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me into his arms. He stood up and carried me upstairs to our room. I pulled off his shirt, pants, and boxers. I pushed him onto the bed and fell to my knees. I grabbed his cock in my hand and pulled him into my mouth. I used my tongue to massage his shaft .

"Fuck, Bella," he groaned as I weaved a hand into my hair. "I love your fucking mouth."

I just moaned as I increased my pace along his cock. He pushed me off and pulled me to my feet. He pulled my shirt and pants off. He bent me over the side of the bed and thrust into me hard. He started pushing into me harder and harder.

"Fuck, Edward. Don't stop," I moaned.

"Never….going….to…stop," he grunted between thrusts.

He grabbed my hips as we came together. He laid his head on my shoulder and tried to catch his breath. After a few moments, we climbed into bed, naked and wrapped our arms around each other and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning when my alarm went off. Edward was still sleeping from working non-stop over the last two days. I climbed out of bed and went to take a shower. I dried off and pulled on my black pencil skirt and ivory sweater and black heels. I left a note for Edward on my pillow and went to work. I parked in my parking space. I had just walked into my office when my phone started ringing.

"Dr. Cullen," I said answering the phone.

"Bella, Kelsey needs you," said Eleazar.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Her hair is coming out. She is freaking out," said Eleazar.

"I'll be right there," I said before I hung up. I walked out of my office and saw Carlisle coming in.

"Morning, Bella," he said cheerfully.

"Morning. I have to run over to the high school for a little bit. I should be back before lunch," I explained.

"Ok, I will cover your patients," said Carlisle.

"Thanks, Dad," I chuckled.

"Anytime, daughter," he laughed.

I made my way down to my car. I hopped in and drove over to the high school. I parked and made my way into the office. I found Kelsey, Alex and their parents sitting with Eleazar and Jasper. I went over and pulled Kelsey into my arms.

"It's ok, sweetheart," I whispered.

"It's not fair," she cried. "What did I do to deserve to die?"

"You did nothing wrong. You have to keep fighting," I whispered.

"My hair is falling out," she whispered.

"I'm sorry. What do you want to do about it?" I asked.

"I think I want to shave it off but I don't want everyone to stare at me," she whispered.

"Sweetheart, they are going to stare because they are going to be scared and confused. They are going to want to help you but they won't know how to. If you want to shave your head, we can do it right now but I want you to be sure," I whispered.

"I'm sure," she whispered.

"Kelsey, we found that when Bella was going through this that it helped to address the students and their parents. Would you and Alex be willing to tell them?" asked Eleazar.

"Yes," said Alex.

"Yes," said Kelsey.

"Ok, I am going to arrange for the assembly to be just before lunch," said Eleazar. "Bella, you can take them down to the nurse's office."

"Thank you, Eleazar," I said.

I pulled Kelsey and Alex down to the nurse's office followed by their parents. Jasper went back his class. Alex had already shaved his head. It was so much easier on boys to hide their disease than it was girls. I set Kelsey down on a stool and pulled out my clippers. I started shaving her blond hair off as she and her parents cried. After we were done, we scooped it into a bag. Kelsey went and looked at herself in the mirror. She ran her hand over her head and chuckled a little bit.

"Kind of freaky, isn't it?" I chuckled.

"Yeah," she chuckled. I pulled out a black scarf from my bag.

"Let's tie this on," I whispered. I tied it onto her head for her.

"Thanks, Bella," she whispered.

"Your welcome, Kelsey. You had better get to class. I will see you in the assembly," I said softly.

"You will?" she asked.

"Of course I will. We are in this together," I said as I hugged her. She and Alex left holding hands.

"Bella, thank you for everything you have done for her," said Mandy.

"I see myself in her. I know how hard it is. I just want to make it easier for her," I said softly.

"You have. Between you and Alex, I think she is doing great damn good," said Jason.

"I know it's hard for you to let me and Alex help her. I know you feel like she doesn't need you but she does. Just keep loving her and give her the time and the space to make her own decisions. She has earned it," I said softly.

"We will try," said Mandy. "I had better go cal the office and let them know I won't be back today."

"Me to," said Jason.

They both went back to the office. I went to follow them but got distracted when I hear someone playing the piano. I went over to the music room and found Peter sitting at the piano. I watched him play for a few minutes before he started chuckling.

"Getting that déjà vu feeling?" chuckled Peter as he turned and looked at me.


	16. Chapter 16

"Yes, all that is missing is Garrett yelling at me and me storming out," I chuckled as I pushed him away from the piano and sat down. "I haven't played the piano in awhile."

I laid my fingers in the keys and closed my eyes. I started playing one of the songs I had written years ago. I saw Garrett and Kate dancing with their arms wrapped around each other. They looked over at me and smiled and waved. Garrett pulled her into his arms and gave her a soft kiss as I played the last note.

"That was beautiful," whispered Kelsey. I opened my eyes and looked around to see a class full of students watching me. "Did you write that?"

"Yes. I wrote it for Garrett and Kate's wedding," I whispered as I wiped my tears off.

"You are an incredible piano player," she whispered.

"You should see her play the cello," chuckled Peter. I turned and glared at him. He held up a tape and I groaned. "What do you know? I have a tape of her playing."

"Peter, don't," I begged.

"Please do," giggled Kelsey.

"I am," chuckled Peter.

He put the tape into the VCR and turned off the lights. He pressed play and the tape came on. I walked out on the stage in my leather pants, and red sequined top. I had my red scarf covering my head. I sat down on the chair in the middle of the stage. I closed my eyes and began playing my cello. I watched as I let the tears fall down my face with each note that I played. I finished playing and stood up and bowed to the audience. Peter stopped the tape and flipped the lights back on. Everyone turned and stared at me.

"That was amazing," whispered Kelsey through her tears. "Do you still play?"

"Not as much as I would like but yes, I do," I chuckled.

"Why did you become a doctor if you can play like that?" asked Alex.

"Because when I got sick, I realized that I wanted to help people who like me, were struggling to save their lives. I love music but I love being a doctor more. When I get to tell my patients that they are going to be ok., that they are going to live, it's the best feeling ever," I explained.

"What about when you don't get to?" asked Kelsey.

"It's very hard but I know that we never gave up. Sometimes our bodies can only take so much before they give out. That's why I try to live everyday to the fullest. I never thought I would get married, or go to college, or have babies. Peter, my husband Edward, all my friends and family, they gave me the strength to keep trying and not to give up," I explained as the bell rang for fourth period.

We made our way down to the gym. I sat with Peter, Angela, Jasper, Jason, Mandy, and Alex's parents, Jeremy and Carrie. Once everyone filed into the gym, Eleazar got up and addressed the students and their parents.

"I know that a lot of you are concerned about Kelsey and Alex. They have agreed to talk to you today. Please be patient with them as they speak to you," said Eleazar. Kelsey and Alex got up and went out to speak. Alex grabbed the mike first.

"I was diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia two months ago. I have been receiving chemo treatments from Dr. Bella Cullen for the past two months. It has been very hard to face this alone. I ask for you support as I try to save my life," He said. He handed Kelsey the mike as wrapped his arm around her.

"I was diagnosed with leukemia month ago. I have also been seeing Dr. Bella Cullen. I woke up this morning and found that my hair had started to fall out from the chemo. I was scared and afraid to let you in but Alex and Dr. Cullen both told me that I could trust you. I hope they were right. Alex and I are going to keep fighting to save our lives. We ask for your support," she said.

She and Alex turned and walked out of the gym. I got up and went out to Eleazar. He handed me the mike with a small smile.

"For those of you who don't know me, I am Dr. Bella Cullen. I am a former student here at Forks High School and a survivor of Leukemia. Kelsey and Alex are working very hard to save their lives. I know you are all scared and confused about what is going on but they need your support. Leukemia is not contagious. You can't get it from them. Their bodies are going through a lot right now. Physically they can do just about everything you can. Just try to give them the space they need," I said.

I handed the mike back to Eleazar and went to sit back down. He reminded them to help them and dismissed them to lunch. I said goodbye to everyone and made my way out of the school. I climbed into my car. I stopped and grabbed a salad and took it back to my office. I finished my lunch and saw a couple more patients before Kelsey and Alex came in. I started their chemo treatments and went back to my office. I had just sat down at my desk when my cell phone rang. I pulled it out and saw that it was Alice.

"Hey Alice."

"Bella," she whispered. I could tell she was upset. "I need you."


	17. Chapter 17

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I am down in the ER. I started bleeding. Please come help me," she cried.

"I will be right there," I said. I hung up my phone and ran to Carlisle's office. His door was opened and he was sitting at his desk. "Carlisle, in fifty minutes can you unhook Kelsey and Alex's IV's? I need to get to the ER."

"Sure, is everything ok?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's Alice. She said she is bleeding. She needs me," I said softly.

"I will be there as soon as I get them out of here," he said.

"I know," I said.

I turned and ran to the elevator. I took it down to the ER. I ran into the ER and saw Jasper waiting for me. I followed him into Alice's room. She was sobbing as she laid on her left side. I went over and pulled her into my arms.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing. I went to bathroom. I saw my panties covered in blood. I called Jake but he is delivering a baby so they told me to come into the ER. I called Jazz and came in. I don't want anyone else but you to check me, Bella," cried Alice.

"Ok. Let me take a look. We are probably going to need to do an ultrasound," I said. I washed my hand and pulled on a pair of gloves. I bent Alice's leg and pushed them back. I performed an exam. She was still closed so she hasn't dilated at all. "You aren't dilated at all. Let's get an ultrasound in here and see if we can find out where the bleeding is coming from, ok?"

"Ok," she whispered.

I went out and pulled in a ultrasound machine from the hall way. She pulled her shirt up and put some gel on her belly. I started the ultrasound. I checked the baby, the placenta. They both looked good. I looked under her uterus and saw that she has some cysts on the outside of her uterus. I turned the screen to face her.

"You see these little bubble looking things right here," I said as I pointed to the cysts.

"Yes," she whispered.

"These are cysts. They are pretty common in pregnant women. Your burst which caused the bleeding. The baby is perfect," I said.

"Really?" asked Alice.

"Yes," I chuckled.

"Are you trying to take my job?" chuckled Jacob from the door.

"Yep," I smirked.

"Everything look good?" he asked.

"Yep, she has some cysts under her uterus. I think the pressure of the baby caused them to burst," I explained showing him the cysts.

"Those are hard to see," said Jacob. He turned up to Alice. "I want you on complete bed rest for the rest of the weekend."

"Ok, Jake," she sighed relieved.

"Do you want to know what you are having?" he asked.

"Yes," she squealed. Jasper just chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"Bella, would you like to tell them?" asked Jake.

"Sure. You are having a girl," I said as I pointed to her little vagina on the screen.

"A girl?" whispered Alice as I handed her some pictures.

"Yes," I chuckled. "She is perfect."

"Thank you, Bella," she cried.

"Anytime, Ali," whispered as I cleaned her belly.

"Ok, Jasper, take care of her," ordered Jacob.

"I will," he whispered.

Jacob left and I helped Alice get into a wheelchair. Jasper pushed her out while I carried her bag and coat. We found Carlisle, Esme, William and Catherine in the waiting room. As soon as they saw us they came running over to us.

"Alice, are you ok?" whispered Esme.

"We're fine, Mom," said Alice rubbing her belly.

"What caused the bleeding?" asked Carlisle.

"She had some cysts under her uterus. I think the pressure of the baby caused them to burst. I did an ultrasound to make sure the baby and Alice are ok," I explained. "Jake has put her on complete bed rest for the rest of the weekend."

"Thank god you both are ok," whispered Catherine.

"She's perfect," chuckled Alice rubbing her belly again.

"She?" squealed Esme.

"Yep, we are having a girl," squealed Alice.

"Awe," cried Esme and Catherine together. We all just chuckled at them.

"Ok, we need to get Alice home and in bed," I ordered in my best doctor voice.

"Yes, ma'am, Dr. Cullen," chuckled Jasper as he hugged me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Thanks, Bella."

"Your welcome," I whispered back.

I helped them get into their car and walked back up to my office. I called Kelsey and Alex's parents and explained what happened today. I didn't want them thinking I had abandoned their kids. They said Carlisle explained and that they understood. I made them promise to call me if Kelsey or Alex needed anything. I gathered my purse and jacket and made my way down to my car. I climbed in and drove home. I pulled in next to Edward's Volvo. I went into the house and my mouth dropped open. The dining room was filled with candles and blush roses. Edward was standing in the doorway with a cocky grin wearing nothing but smile. He was very happy to see me.

"What would you have done if I had been Rose or Angela?" I asked as I put my stuff down.

"I would have told them you weren't home yet and offered them a quickie," chuckled Edward as I pulled off my sweater. I unzipped my skirt and let it drop the floor.

"Really?" I asked as I tossed my bra and panties on the floor. I left my heels on. He growled as he looked me over from head to toe. "See something you like, Husband?"

"Just the most sexy mother to be ever," he whispered as he pulled me into his arms.

He kissed me softly and pressed me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He started kissing my neck and jaw line as he prepared to enter me. He ran a finger along my already dripping core. He positioned himself and slowly pushed into me. We made love slowly, neither one of us making a sound. We simply stared in each others eyes as our bodies became one. The energy between us was so intense it made me pull him closer to me. We crashed our lips to each others as we climaxed at the same time. He set my feet onto the ground and kissed me again.


	18. Chapter 18

"That is the best thing to come home to," I chuckled softly.

"I thought you might like it," chuckled Edward as we gathered our discarded cloths. "I was starting to get worried. What took you so long?"

"Carlisle didn't call you?" I asked.

"No, why?" he said seriously.

"Alice called me just after three. She was freaking out because she started bleeding. Jasper brought her into the ER and they asked me to come check on her. I told Carlisle and ran down there. Alice and the baby are fine. She had some cyst under her uterus that burst," I explained.

"Why didn't they call Jake?" asked Edward as we pulled on our cloths.

"They did but he was in the middle of a delivery so they called me."

"Why didn't they call me?" huffed Edward.

"Because you are her brother," I pointed out.

"Guess that would be gross," chuckled Edward. "I can't believe nobody called me and told me she was in the ER."

"Baby, they were just to scared to think straight," I said as out phone ran. I picked it up and saw that it was Alice. I tossed him the phone. He chuckled and answered it.

"Hello……so I hear…..I know…..thank god that everything is ok……no, she didn't have a chance to tell me….We were busy……it's not gross, Ali……ok, maybe it is gross……stop telling me about you and Jasper……ok, you go rest……I love you too, Ali," chuckled Edward. He hung up the phone and looked up at me. "She wanted to know why you didn't tell me they are having a girl."

"Because you distracted me with your sexy body," I chuckled.

"That's what I told her," chuckled Edward. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved," I chuckled. Edward sat me down at the table and went back into the kitchen. He came out with two plates of mushroom ravioli.

"Renee brought it by. She said I am not feeding you and the babies enough," chuckled Edward.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I chuckled.

We talked a little more about Alice and Jasper. Edward felt sorry that Jasper was going to get another Alice but I pointed out that she may end up being more like Jasper. We cleaned up our mess and went to bed. Edward pulled me into his arms and rubbed my belly. I fell asleep listening to him talk to our babies.

The next nine weeks went by pretty quickly. Alice had to spend two more days on bed rest but has been doing great since then. The baby, who she refuses to name yet, is growing at a perfect rate. She has cut back to part time hours for the last ten weeks of her pregnancy. Jasper has been working on getting the babies room fixed up. They are putting in some built in shelves, painting the walls pink. It will be an AliCat masterpiece by the time they are done.

Rose and Emmett found out they are expecting baby number two at the end of August. Elliott will have turned two by the time the new baby comes. I think Rose is terrified about getting another Emmett but Em is pretty excited about the new baby. Rose is about ten weeks behind me. Angela and Ben found out they are expecting number two also. Their baby is due a few weeks after Rose and Emmett's. They are very excited about giving Annabeth a sibling. She finally got her cast of three weeks ago. After two weeks in the brace, she is fully mobile again.

Kelsey and Alex are doing great. They had a couple set backs with dehydration and anemia but they are doing amazingly well. I am expecting their latest test results back soon. They are still dating and I know that they will be getting married eventually.

Edward has officially left the ER and is now working on the sixth floor in pediatrics. Tyler and Lauren, Rose and Emmett, Angela and Ben, Peter and Charlotte, Jacob and Leah have all moved their kids to him. He loves working with kids. I haven't seen him so happy with his work in a long time. It's been nice to have him around more. We drive into work together since my belly is making it harder for me to drive.


	19. Chapter 19

20 weeks

I roll over and slammed my hand down on the alarm. I groan as Edward pulls the blanket off my head. He leaned down and kissed my protruding belly. I have definitely popped. Then he leans up and kisses me softly.

"I see how it is," I chuckled. "The babies get a kiss before me."

"There are two of them," he chuckled.

"Trust me, I know," I chuckled as I pushed myself out of bed. I rubbed my belly.

"What time is your appointment today?" asked Edward as he started the shower for us.

"It is at 11am," I said as I pulled off my nightgown and panties.

"I will meet you there at 10:45, love," said Edward as he helped me step into the shower.

"Do you think they will spread their little legs and show us what they are this time?" I asked. They refused to let us see last time.

"Since they are our babies, probably not," chuckled Edward.

We quickly got clean and I dried off. I went back into our room and slipped into some black panties and a black bra. I pulled my grey maternity pants and black sweater out of the closet and laid them on the bed. I felt Edward come over and wrap his arms around my waist and rubs my belly.

"I love your belly," he whispered.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes, I love to feel the babies moving around in there," He whispered as one of the babies kicked his hand. "That one is yours. She is stubborn like you ."

"So your still convinced that we are having girls?" I chuckled as he reached up and gently grabbed my enlarged boobs. "Hands, sir!"

"I can't help it. Your boobs look great in that bra," he groaned. "And yes, we are having stubborn girls like you."

"Well, I think we are having pervert boys like you," I chuckled as I reached behind me and stroked him through his pants. "To bad we have to get to work."

"You are a tease, Mrs. Cullen," he chuckled as I pulled away from me.

"I am, aren't I," I chuckled. "I promise to let you fuck me tonight."

"I will hold you to that promise, my love," he chuckled.

"I hope you do," I smirked.

I slipped on my pants and sweater. I put on my black leather boots. Edward and I made our way downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed my purse and pulled my coat on. Edward and I made our way out to my car. I climbed into the passenger side while he just smirked and got in on the drivers side. He knew I missed driving my car. I just ignored him as we drove to the hospital. He dropped me off at the door since the parking lot was icy. I waited for him in the lobby. He came in and we made our way into the elevator. I kissed him goodbye as the doors opened up on the third floor. I walked back to my office.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling today?" asked Carmen.

"I am good. Just tired as usual," I chuckled.

"I bet with two babies you are. Here are the results from the last blood test on Alex and Kelsey," she said handing me the paper. I looked down at them and smiled.

"Thanks, Carmen," I chuckled.

I went into my office and called their parents. I asked if they could bring Alex and Kelsey in as soon as possible. They said they would be here in twenty minutes. I grabbed a bottle of water and went back into my office. I started working on some charts while I waited. Fifteen minutes later, someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I called out. The door opened and Kelsey, Alex, Jason, Mandy, Jeremy and Carrie came in. They looked terrified.

"What's going on?" asked Alex as he pulled Kelsey into his arms. I got up and made my way over to them. I grabbed their hands softy.

"Your both are in remission," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye.

"Really?" they both whispered.

"Yes, I got you results back this morning," I whispered. They both fell to their knees crying.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Kelsey. "Thank you so much."

"I can't…" cried Alex. I pulled them back up and pulled them into my arms.

"I am so proud of you both for never giving up. I will still need you to come in once a month so we can make sure you are still in remission but your going to be fine," I whispered softly.

"Thank you , Bella, for everything," cried Kelsey.

"We couldn't have done this without you. You brought us together," whispered Alex.

"I am very happy for you," I whispered. "Now go celebrate with your parents. Let me know if I can do anything for you."

"We will," promised Kelsey.

Their parents hugged me and thanked me before they followed their children out. I went and sat back down at my desk. I heard someone chuckle. I looked up and saw Carlisle standing in my office door with a big grin on his face.

"Sounded like good news," he chuckled.

"It was. They are in remission," I said proudly.

"That's great. They remind me of you and Edward, except that Edward wasn't sick," chuckled Carlisle as he sat down across from me. "How are my grandbabies?"

"Restless this morning," I chuckled as I rubbed my belly. "Want to feel?"

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," I chuckled. Carlisle came over and kneeled down in front of me. I placed his hands where baby A was kicking.

"Wow," whispered Carlisle.

"I know. He's a fighter. I can tell," I chuckled. I moved this hands to were baby B was moving. "This one is much calmer. Like me."

"Whatever," he chuckled. "Are you happy?"

"I have never been happier. I never thought I would get babies. I thought my life was over ten years ago. I don't know. Maybe it's just the hormones but I feel like this is how my life was always supposed to be," I explained as I let a tear fall from my eye.

"I think it was. I don't doubt for a second that you and Edward would have found each other regardless of you getting sick but I think you getting sick and coming to Forks was fate. You and Garrett changed so many people when you got sick. This town changed. Look at Lauren, she wasn't a nice person before you came here and you helped her change. These babies are your reward," said Carlisle.

"You know I love you , Carlisle. You are one of the best dads I have," I whispered softly.


	20. Chapter 20

"You are one of the best daughters I have," chuckled Carlisle.

"Thanks, Dad," I chuckled. I looked up at the clock. "I've got to get up to Jake's office. I'll see you tonight for Christmas eve dinner."

"Ok, sweetheart," chuckled Carlisle.

I grabbed my purse and coat and made my way up to the Jake's office. I stepped off the elevator and saw Edward waiting for me. He winked at me as I came over and sat next to him.

"I thought you were going to be late," he chuckled.

"I'm just a little slower right now," I chuckled. "So guess what?"

"What?" he asked.

"Kelsey and Alex are in remission," I said proudly.

"That's great. Have you told them?" he said.

"Yes, I called and had them come in ASAP," I chuckled.

"Bella, you ready?" asked Leah.

"Yep," I chuckled as I got up. Edward and I followed Leah to back. "How are you feeling?"

"I am better now that the morning sickness has passed," she chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," I chuckled as I stepped onto the scaled. I have gained a total of twenty pounds.

"I bet you are carrying two," she chuckled. She handed my a cup "I need a urine sample. You will be in the room right across the hall."

"Ok."

I went into the bathroom and quickly peed in the cup. I set it in the box in the wall. I washed my hands and walked over to the exam room. Edward helped me climb onto the table. A few minutes later, Jake came in.

"Bella, Edward, you guys ready for Christmas?" he asked as he washed his hands.

"Yep. I got all of my shopping done before thanksgiving," I said proudly.

"I haven't. See I have this really stubborn wife who refuses to tell me what she wants," chuckled Edward.

"You have another wife?" I said as I feigned shocked.

"Your all the wife I can handle, love," chuckled Edward.

"Let's lay back and see how big the babies are getting," chuckled Jake. I laid back on the table and measured my belly. "You are measuring at twenty-five weeks. Perfectly normal for twins. Do we want to see them?"

"Um, yeah," I chuckled.

"Ok, just asking," chuckled Jake. He spread the gel on my belly and turned the machine on. He moved his wand around a little taking some measurements. "Do you want to know what you are having?"

"Yes," we said together.

"Ok, look for yourself," chuckled Jake as he turned the screen toward us. I looked over at the screen and felt the tears pouring from my eyes.

"Oh," I whispered. I looked over at Edward who had the same look.

"That's perfect," he whispered as a tear fell from his eyes.

"It certainly is," said Jake as he printed us some pictures. He handed them to Edward while he cleaned my belly. "I want you to start coming in every two weeks."

"Ok, Jake," I said as he helped me sit up.

"Merry Christmas, guys," said Jake.

"Merry Christmas to you too," said Edward.

Edward and I made our way out of the hospital and to the car. We climbed in and sat there for a moment just trying to process everything.

"Can you believe it?" I whispered.

"No, I am completely shocked," said Edward.

"I know me to," I whispered. "Should we tell them tonight?"

"Yes," said Edward.

"I have an idea," I chuckled. I told him my idea on how to tell everyone about the babies sex.

"That is a great idea. Let's go," chuckled Edward.

Edward drove us over to the mall. We found what we were looking for in Macy's. We went home and showered and changed for dinner tonight. I put on a pair of tight maternity jeans, a red sweater and my leather boots. Edward put on his black pants and black shirt. I swear the man is trying to fuck me to death. We finally managed to make it out of the house after a couple distractions. We climbed back into the car and drove over to Carlisle and Esme's. It became a tradition after we left for college for all of us to gather at their house for Christmas eve dinner. We usually don't exchange gifts but I wanted to give our parents something. Edward parked and came around and helped me out of the car. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we went up to the porch. We opened the door and found everyone already there.

"Hey guys," I chuckled as I came in.

"Bella," squealed Renee. She came over and hugged me and then started rubbing my belly. "How are my grandbabies?"

"They are good," I chuckled as I took off my coat. Edward hung it up in the closet.

"Who are the gifts for?" asked Emmett.

"This one is for Carlisle and Esme. This one is for Charlie and Renee," I said as I handed them their gifts.

"Open them," chuckled Edward. They just looked confused as they pulled the paper and lids off their boxes. They looked up at us and gasp.

"Really?" squealed Esme.

"Yes," I said softly.

"Seriously?" said Charlie.

"Yes," I chuckled.

"I can't believe it," said Renee.

"I know," I chuckled through my tears.

"Someone want to share with the rest of us," asked James.

"Show James and Victoria, Mom." I whispered. Renee went over and showed them what was in the box. They both looked up at me and Edward and started sobbing.

"Thank you," They whispered.

"Your welcome," I cried softly.

"What is going on?" asked Alice. I grabbed the gift from Carlisle. I pulled out the frame that held the ultrasound pictures in it. We had the babies names inscribed on them.

"I would like you to meet Garrett James Cullen and Katerina Victoria Cullen," I said softly.

"Your having a boy and a girl?" asked Alice.

"Yes," I cried.

"That is perfect," cried Rose.

"It's just how it is supposed to be," cried Angela.

"I know. As soon as we found out this afternoon, I just knew it was right," I whispered as I rubbed my belly.

We spent the rest of the evening celebrating Christmas with our family. I ate more tonight than I had in a long time. Emmett opened his mouth to say something but I glared at him and he shut his mouth. Annabeth and Elliott were obsessed with my growing belly. They would lean down and talk to the babies and kiss my belly. They both thought it was funny when one of the babies kicked them. Renee and Esme did to. Charlie was still kind of grossed out with the fact that Edward got me pregnant. You would think after ten years of marriage he would accept the fact that we have sex but he can't seem to.

After four hours, I was exhausted. Edward and I hugged everyone and promised to be careful on the way home. We would see them in the morning to open gifts. Edward helped me into the car and I buckled my seatbelt. He buckled his and we drove off toward home. We stopped at a stoplight. The light turned green and Edward started out into the lane. I looked to my right and saw a set of headlights just seconds before they slammed into my side of the car. I heard Edward yelling for me to answer him as I faded into the darkness.

**

* * *

**

**Don't hate me for leaving it there:)**


	21. Chapter 21

_I was sitting in the large meadow where Edward and I got married. I looked down and saw my belly protruding out. I started to rub my belly softly when I heard a twig break behind me. I turned and saw Garrett standing there with a big smile on his face. He came over and sat next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and rubbed my belly._

"_You look beautiful, sister," He whispered._

"_So do you. I've missed you so much," I whispered._

"_I've missed you to. Kate has to. She loves to watch you play with Elliott and Annabeth," he chuckled._

"_She does?" I asked._

"_Yep," he chuckled._

"_Are my babies going to be ok?" I asked._

"_You, Edward and the babies are going to be fine," said Garrett._

"_Thank god. I can't lose any of them," I whispered._

"_I know. He's pretty scared right now," said Garrett._

"_Why are you here?" I asked._

"_I just missed you. Kate and I are touched that you are naming the babies after us. Kate just asks that you don't call her Katerina," chuckled Garrett._

"_Of course we won't. She will always be Kate to us," I chuckled. _

"_I've got to go now. Kate's waiting for me," whispered Garrett._

"_Tell Kate I miss her," I whispered._

"_I will. I love you, sister," whispered Garrett as he hugged me._

"_I love you too, brother," I whispered softly._

_Garrett stood up and walked into the woods. I heard Kate giggling. I just chuckled as I closed my eyes and laid back onto the grass._

_I slowly opened my eyes and looked around my hospital room. I could hear the babies heartbeats. I looked down and saw Edward laying with his head on my bed. He had one hand on my belly and one weaved in with mine. I squeezed his hand gently. He looked up at me and gave me a relieved smile._

"Thank god your awake," he whispered.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm better now that you are awake. I was getting worried," said Edward.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Ten hours," he whispered. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm pretty sore. Are the babies ok?" I asked.

"They are perfect. They have been kicking the shit out of you trying to get you to wake up," chuckled Edward.

"I was talking to Garrett," I whispered. "He came to see me again."

"How are he and Kate?" asked Edward.

"They are good. He said they were happy that we are naming the babies after them but Kate says we can't ever call her Katerina," I chuckled softly. "How are our parents?"

"They are worried sick about you and the babies. Jake forced them to go home. I am sure they will be here in an hour or so," said Edward just as the door to my room opened. Jacob came into my room and glared at me.

"About damn time you woke up," he snapped.

"I was tired," I chuckled.

"Well, you can go home as soon as you are ready but I don't want you on your feet at all for the next week," ordered Jacob. "I'm serious, Bella. I want Edward to carry you into the bathroom. I want you to come in for a check up in one week."

"Ok, Jake. I promise," I said.

"Good. You were really lucky that nothing happened to you and the babies," he said.

"I know," I whispered as I rubbed my belly.

"Oh and no sex until your checkup," smirked Jacob.

"Damn it," I muttered.

"You might as well get used to it now. When these babies come, you won't be getting any sex," chuckled Jacob.

"Which is why we need it now," I chuckled.

"Nope," He snickered.

"Fine," I sighed.

"I'm serious. Take it easy. These babies still have at least fifteen more weeks in the oven," said Jacob.

"I will . I promise," I said grabbing his hand. He turned and left. "I'm ready to go home."

"Ok, I'll call Emmett and see if he can come pick us up," said Edward.

Edward called Emmett. He said he would be here in ten minutes. He said Rose would bring me some cloths to change into. Edward called out parents next. After he managed to convince them that me and the babies were fine, he told them we were fixing to head home. He tried to convince them not to come over but they wouldn't hear of it. About eight minutes later, Rose and Emmett came into my room.

"About time you woke up," chuckled Emmett.

"I was visiting with Garrett," I chuckled.

"Oh yeah, what did he say?" asked Rose.

"He said Kate likes to watch me play with Elliott and Annabeth," I chuckled.

"I knew she was watching," chuckled Rose. She handed Edward a bag. "We are going to bring the car around to the front. Here are her cloths."

"Thanks, Rose, Em," I said softly.

"Anything for my sister," chuckled Emmett.

They left and Edward helped me pull on the yoga pants and long sleeve t-shirt that hugged my curves. Edward pulled on my socks and shoes. He brought a wheelchair in and picked me up and set me in it. He wheeled me down to the elevator. We walked in and got out on the bottom floor. Edward helped me pull on my coat. He lifted me up and carried me outside and helped me into the back seat of Emmett's car. He climbed in next to me and we went home. Emmett pulled into their driveway. Edward carried me into the house and laid me on the couch. He helped me take off my coat and shoes. We had barely been home five minutes when our parents showed up. Renee and Esme came running over to me and hugged me.

"We were so worried about you and the babies," said Renee.

"We are fine, Mom. I promise. I am on strict bed rest for the next week but the babies are perfect," I said as I tried to reassure her and Esme.

"You were lucky," said Esme.

"Trust me, I know," I whispered rubbing my belly.

"You sure you are ok, kid?" asked Charlie sitting down at my feet.

"Yes, Dad," I sighed as he started rubbing my feet. "That feels good."

"I used to do this when you were a baby," chuckled Charlie. "Got you to stop crying in five seconds."

"I will have to remember that when these two get here," I chuckled as the doorbell rang again. Edward went over to open it. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Angela, Ben all came in. Rose was holding a bundled up Elliott while Ben was carrying Annabeth. "Hey guys."


	22. Chapter 22

"Thank god you and the babies are ok," cried Alice. Her hormones have been in over drive lately.

"I know," I cried with her. Ok, so maybe my hormones have been pretty wacky to. "How are you feeling?"

"I am good. Twelve more weeks until we see her," whispered Alice.

"No name yet?" asked Rose.

"Yes but we aren't telling," smirked Alice.

"ALI!" I screamed. "TELL ME."

"Nope," she chuckled.

"Your mean," I pouted.

"Ali, please tell us," begged Angela.

"No, we want it to be a surprise," chuckled Jasper.

"Your name isn't Ali," I chuckled.

"No, we want it to be a surprise," chuckled Alice.

"Fine. Edward bring me Alice's present from the tree. She doesn't get it until she tells me the babies name," I smirked.

"Your mean," pouted Alice.

"Come on, Hale. Just tell me her name," I taunted her as I took the gift from Edward, who was laughing hard.

"Jazz, she's playing unfair," whined Alice.

"Be strong, Ali," chuckled Jasper.

"Ok, I guess someone else night enjoy this gift from Tiffanies," I sighed.

"Jazz," whined Alice again.

"Alice, baby, you have all the power over her. Don't give in," said Jasper as he stepped in front of her blocking my view. I just shook my head.

"Edward, bring me Jasper's gift. I don't think he wants anything from Gettysburg, anyway," I smirked. Jasper turned and looked at me with wide eyes.

"You really are evil," he groaned.

"All I need is her name," I chuckled evilly.

"Do you think she is going to teach the babies to manipulate everyone like this?" whispered Carlisle to Charlie.

"Edward, bring me Carlisle's gift," I smirked as the door bell rang. Rose went and opened it while Edward brought me Carlisle's gift.

"Bella, I didn't mean it as a bad thing," begged Carlisle.

"Bella, please let me have my gift," whined Alice as William, Catherine, Robert, Ann, James, Victoria, John and Elisabeth came in.

"What's going on here?" asked William.

"Bella is being mean," pouted Alice.

"No, I'm not. I just want her name or the present's get it," I chuckled.

"But Bella-" started Jasper but I just held up his gift. He just rolled his eyes and looked over at Alice. "Fine tell them."

"We are going to name her Lillian Isabella Hale," whispered Alice. "We are going to call her Lilly."

"Awe," I sighed as a tear fell from my eye. "That's…so…beautiful."

"I…know," cried Alice as she came over and hugged me.

"It …really…is," cried Rose as she hugged us.

"I…love…it," cried Angela as she join our sister hug.

"Daddy, why are they crying like babies?" whispered Annabeth to Ben. We all just chuckled.

"They are just happy because Auntie Ali finally told us the name of her baby," explained Ben.

"Oh," said Annabeth. "Mommies are weird."

"Yes, they are," chuckled Ben. We all just turned and glared at him. His eyes got really big. "But they are so beautiful to."

"Yeah," she said as she came over and started pressing on my belly. "Auntie Bella?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"How did you fit two babies in there?" she asked. I heard everyone stifle a chuckle.

"It's because I have a big heart, so I can love more than one baby," I explained.

"Is that how come you love all of us so much?" she asked.

"Yes, it is, sweetheart," I chuckled. "But you know what?"

"What?" she whispered as she came really close to me.

"Don't tell your daddy but I think I may love you more than him," I whispered. She just giggled and ran over to Ben.

"Daddy, Auntie Bella told me she loves me more than you," she gloated.

"Is that right?" he chuckled. "Well, you know what?"

"What?" she asked seriously.

"I think the tickle monster wants to play," he chuckled.

"NOOOOO!" laughed Annabeth as she ran over and climbed into my lap. I winced a little as she hit a bruise on my leg.

"Baby, get off of Auntie Bella. She needs to rest right now," said Ann as she pulled the little girl off of me.

"Let's open presents," said Esme.

We all gathered around the living room. We started with the kids. Annabeth got three new dolls, some new cloths, some play jewelry and some more play make-up, which caused Edward to groan. Elliott was more interested in the boxes but he got some cars, and plastic animals, some cloths and a stuffed monkey. After the others opened their gifts from their parents, Edward handed them our gifts. Emmett and Rose opened their firsts.

"Wow," whispered Rose as she looked at the painting I had done of Elliott. "It's beautiful."

"It really is," whispered Emmett as he wiped a tear away.

"There's more in the box," I said softly. Emmett looked and pulled out an envelope. He opened the envelope and snapped his head up at me.

"We can't take this," said Emmett.

"Yes, you can," I said. "I insisted."

"Bella, this is to much for him," said Rose, looking at check in Emmett's hand.

"No, now listen to me. I want you to invest it for Elliott and the new baby. I want you to set up a college fund for them. Please."

"But we don't know anything about investing," said Emmett.

"I'll help. I have managed to do pretty well in the stocks the last few years," I chuckled. Edward snorted.

"Edward?" chuckled Renee.

"Yes, Renee," he chuckled as he blushed.

"How much more do you have now?" she asked.

"You know how much we started with?" said Edward.

"Yes," said Charlie.

"Triple that," he smirks. Charlie and Renee both turned and looked at me.

"How?" asked Renee.

"Thanks, Edward," I chuckled as everyone was looking at me confused. "I just learned how to watch the trends."

"What is going on?" demanded Alice. I just shook my head.

"When Edward and I got married, I received my inheritance from my grandmother. It was for a rather large amount of money that I have since tripled or so with some wise investing," I explained. "Alice, open your gift."

"How much did you start with?" asked Carlisle.

"Around ten million," I muttered.

"Dollars?" asked Emmett.

"No Pecos. Yes, dollars," I chuckled.

"And you have tripled that?" asked Catherine.

"Yes," I said softly. "We have made a few investments that played out for us. We donate to several different charities every year. It's not a big deal."

"Bella, it's not the money that we are impressed with. It's the fact that you are so good at investing it. I mean we do pretty good but we haven't had any kind of returns like that," said Jasper.

"Alice, open your gift," I said softly trying to change the subject. This was why I never told them about the money.

"Bella," whispered Alice pulling out the silver baby spoon that I had made for them. I had H put on the handle for them. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like," I whispered. "Jazz, you next."

"Wow, is this real?" asked Jasper pulling out the photograph I had found.

"Yes, the man in the middle is a great, great, great something grandfather of yours," I whispered. "He fought for the north in the civil war. I found it when I was Seattle last summer."

"Thank you, Bella," he whispered through his tears.

"Your welcome, brother," I whispered as I shifted to my side on the couch. "Ang, you next."

"Bella," whispered Angela as she pulled out the painting I did of Annabeth. "It's …"

"I know, Ang," I whispered. "There's a check in there for you guys to. Edward, I need the restroom."

"Ok, love," whispered Edward. He stood up and lifted me into his arms. My body was very sore from the accident. He carried me into the downstairs bathroom and helped me pull my pants and panties down. He helped me wash my hands when I was done. "I'm sorry that I said anything about the money. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not, Edward," I said softly. "I just don't want them treating us differently now that they know about it."

"I don't think they will, love. None of them are hurting for money," said Edward.

"I know," I whispered. Edward carried me back into the living room. He laid me on the couch. I rolled so that I was laying on my side. I looked over at everyone. "Ok, Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, Esme, William, Catherine, Robert, Ann, John, Elisabeth, James, Victoria open your gifts."

They tore the wrappers off their small flat boxes. They lifted the lid and gasp and looked at each other before they turned and looked at me and Edward.


	23. Chapter 23

They tore the wrappers off their small flat boxes. They lifted the lid and gasp and looked at each other before they turned and looked at me and Edward.

"Bella, this is to much," said Carlisle.

"No, it's not even close enough for how much you have done for me," I said softly.

"We can't accept this," said William. "This had to cost you a fortune."

"Yes, you can and you will. Look, You all deserve this. Please," I said softly.

"What did she get you?" asked Emmett.

"She is sending us to Paris for two weeks," whispered Esme. Everyone turned and looked at me.

"Bella, we can't let you spend this kind of money on us," said Ann.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you all. Everyone should get to see Paris. It's magical," I whispered. "Please just accept it."

"But I can't take off," said Carlisle.

"Yes, you can. I can cover your patients," I chuckled.

"But-" he started.

"Carlisle Cullen, stop being so stubborn," I chuckled.

"When is the trip for?" he asked.

"It's open ended. You can leave whenever the twelve of you are ready," I pointed out.

"Fine," he huffed. He handed me my gift from him and Esme. "Open."

"Ok," I chuckled. I unwrapped the small box and pulled off the lid. I look down and gasp. I could feel my eyes fill with tears when I looked up at them. I pulled out the silver picture frame that had mine and Edward's baby pictures in it. "It's…beautiful."

"I wonder who the babies will look like," whispered Edward.

"I hope they have your eyes," I whispered softly.

"I hope they have your eyes. Chocolate brown is my favorite color," whispered Edward before he kissed me softly.

"Ewww, their kissing again," giggled Annabeth.

"Bewa, Bewa," babbled Elliott. I just chuckled as I pulled away and looked over at Elliott. He had one of the boxes on his head.

"Where'd Elliott go?" I chuckled as I looked around. "I wonder who is in this box."

"Bewa!" he giggled as I tickled his belly. We all just laughed with him.

We opened up the rest of our gifts. Charlie and Renee got me a new book of music sheets. Robert and Ann got me a first edition of Romeo and Juliet. John and Catherine got me a couple DVD's I had been wanting. After we got all the mess cleaned up. Esme and Renee went into the kitchen to start dinner for everyone. I was getting tired so Edward lifted me into his arms and we went upstairs to take a nap. He laid me on the bed and climbed on next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and rubbed my belly as we fell asleep.

I ended up staying on bed rest for ten days before Jacob would let me back on my feet. My legs and arms had been covered in bruises from the accident. Edward took off and did everything for me while I was at home. We took advantage of the ten days we had and started planning the babies room. For now we put them in the same room. We decided to paint their room a sage green with a white trim. I started looking online for bedding that I wanted but I was having a hard time finding anything I liked.

The next ten weeks flew by quickly. Angela and Rose are both finally out of the first trimester. They weren't hit with the morning sickness the way Alice and I were. They were both around 17 weeks in their pregnancies and had started to show. When the four of us girls got together it was quite the emotional bunch.

The boys were trying to handle us the best they could but I know we were driving them nuts with our mood swings, crying fits and just pain bitterness. Our parent's thought it was hilarious watching us. At least they did until we turned on them. Alice and Jasper are quickly approaching their due date so Rose, Angela and I are trying to get her baby shower done. She is so ready for Lilly to come.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but I wanted to seperate the one before and this one.**


	24. Chapter 24

Thirty weeks

"Rose, did you order the cake?"

"Yes, Emmett is picking it up on his way home from work. I picked up the baby favors, the decorations and our gift to her this afternoon," she said.

"Ok, I will be home as soon as my appointment with Jake is done," I said before I hung up my cell phone.

I was sitting in the waiting room of Jake's office waiting for Edward to show up for our appointment. We were having Alice's baby shower tonight at my house. She was ready to pop any day now. I heard the elevator ding and turned and saw him running off. He came over and sat next to me.

"Sorry, I'm late. Lauren brought Andrew in with another ear infection," he explained.

"How many is that for him?" I asked.

"Three. I think I am going to refer her for tubes," said Edward.

"Poor Andrew," I whispered as I rubbed my very large belly.

"Bella," called Leah. Edward helped me up and I waddled after her. "How are you feeling?"

"Fat," I whined. "I'm exhausted. I'm not sleeping much. I can't seem to get comfortable."

"Well, lets get you on the scale," said Leah. I stepped backwards on the scale. "You have gained 3lbs."

"Great," I grumbled.

"Let's go into this room," said Leah as she led me into one of the rooms. Edward helped me getup on the table. Leah put the arm cuff on my arm and started taking my blood pressure. "Your blood pressure is a little high today."

"What is it?" asked Edward.

"140/80," said Leah. "Jake should be in soon."

"Ok, thanks Leah," I said. Leah turned and walked out of the room.

"How are you feeling, love?" asked Edward.

"I'm ok. I'm just really tired," I complained as Jake came in.

"Hey Bella, Edward. You hanging in there?" asked Jake.

"I guess," I chuckled.

"Let's lay back and check on the babies," said Jake. He laid me back and I lifted my shirt. He measured my belly. "You are measuring at 36 weeks or so. You are having some swelling. Are you light headed or dizzy at all?"

"No," I said. "Should I be worried?"

"No, just need to watch it," he said as he squirted some gel on my large stomach. "Let's see your babies."

He spread his wand around on my belly. I looked over and baby Garrett sucking on his thumb. Baby Kate was sucking on her toes.

"Look at them," I whispered as my tears fell.

"I will never get tired of seeing them like this," whispered Edward.

"I know," I whispered.

"Well, they look good. I am guessing they weigh about 3lbs apiece right now," said Jake as he printed us off some pictures. He cleaned my belly and helped me sit back up. "Now, I was you to start coming in every week. I would like to keep the babies in there for at least the next six weeks. I'm a little concerned about your blood pressure but it's not dangerously high yet. We just need to watch it. Do you have an blood pressure cuff at home?"

"Yes," said Edward.

"I want you to monitor your blood pressure every morning before you get out of bed," instructed Jake.

"Ok," I said.

"I will see you next week. Take it easy," ordered Jake as he and Edward helped me off the table.

"I will. I promise," I chuckled.

Edward and I made our way out to my new car. After the accident we bought a black excursion. We would need the extra room with the babies. Edward helped me get in and shut the door behind me. He ran around and climbed into the drivers seat. He started the car and we drove home. He parked in the garage and helped me inside. Rose and Angela were already there.

"Hey guys," I sighed as I waddled in.

"Hey, how was your appointment?" asked Angela.

"It was good. My blood pressure is a little high but we are watching it," I said as I sat down at the dinning room table. "Edward, help me get my shoes off, please."

"Ok, love," chuckled Edward. He came over and pulled off my flats. I sighed contently. "Feel better?"

"Yes. I hate shoes," I chuckled as Emmett came in carrying the cake for Alice shower tonight.

"Where do you want the cake ladies?" He asked.

"Over here on this table, baby. Can you help Edward with the streamers?" asked Rose as she got the plates and everything set up.

"Sure," he said.

They got everything set up while I went upstairs and took a shower. I dried off and pulled on a green maternity dress. I didn't even both with shoes. My feet were killing me. I pulled my long hair up in a messy bun and went back downstairs. Lauren, Jessica and a few other people were already here.

"Jess!" I squealed.

'Bella!" she squealed as she came over and tried to hug me. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," I chuckled. "How are you and Mike liking being back in Forks?"

"It's been great. Mike likes the force so much more here. I got offered a job at that elementary school next fall," she said as she helped me sit down next to Lauren.

"That's great, Jess," I said as I turned to look at Lauren. "How is Andrew feeling?"

"He is cranky," she chuckled. "Tyler has him tonight so I could come to Alice's shower. I really needed the night off. How are you feeling?"

"Fat. I can't sleep because one of them is always moving or kicking the crap out of me. I can't sleep laying flat so I have like ten pillows behind me just so I can breath at night," I chuckled. "But I am loving every minute of being pregnant."

"That's great, Bella. You deserve these babies after everything you have been through," said Lauren.

"Thanks, Lauren," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye. "I've got to pee…again."

"Need help getting up, love," chuckled Edward.

"Yes," I chuckled.

Edward pulled me up to my feet. I waddled into the bathroom and took care of my business. I got up and somehow managed to pull my panties up. I washed my hands and waddled back out to the front. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Tanya sitting next to Leah. Last I had heard from her, she and Seth were in New York.

"Tanya," I whispered as I brought my hands up to my mouth.


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey big sister," she whispered as she came over and tried to hug me. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks you. So do you. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Seth and I came for a visit. Leah invited me to come to the shower. I hope you don't mind," she said.

"Of course I don't mind. My little sister is always welcomed here," I chuckled as one of the babies kicked.

"I hear we are getting another Garrett and Kate," said Tanya.

"Yeah, they are kicking like crazy," I chuckled as I put her hands where they are kicking. They kicked her hands.

"Awe," she whispered as she let a tear fell. "Garrett and Kate are going to love watching them grow up."

"I know they will," I whispered as a I let my tears fall.

"Tanya?" said Alice as she came waddling into the house. Tanya went over and hugged Alice. "What are you doing here?"

"Seth and I came for a visit. Leah invited me to come with her to the shower. Alice, you look beautiful," she gushed over Alice's large belly. "How are you feeling?"

"I am tired. My back is killing me," she chuckled.

"I heard that," I chuckled as I sat back down on the couch. Alice and Tanya came over and sat next to me.

"But you still have ten weeks to go," chuckled Alice.

"I think we are shooting for her making it to six more weeks," chuckled Leah as she rubbed her belly.

"How is my niece?" chuckled Tanya.

"She is good," chuckled Leah. "She had better stay put for at least another fifteen weeks."

"If she is anything like Jake, she will." I smirked. "Time for Ali to open her presents."

"Yea me," squealed Alice. We all chuckled with her.

"This one is from me and Tanya," said Leah. Alice unwrapped it and pulled off the lid. She pulled out a little pink dress and a matching headband.

"Awe, this is so cute," gushed Alice. "Lilly will look beautiful in it."

"Lilly?" asked Tanya.

"We are naming her Lillian Isabella, but calling her Lilly," explained Alice as she placed the dress back into the box.

"That's beautiful," whispered Tanya through her tears.

"Tanya, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes, stupid pregnancy hormones are driving me nuts," she whispered.

"Your pregnant?" I squealed.

"Yep, ten weeks," she chuckled.

"Congratulations, little sister," I cried softly.

"Thanks, big sister," she cried with me.

Alice opened the rest of her gifts. Our parents all chipped in and got her a stroller and two car seats, one for her car and one for Jaspers. She got several blankets, teething rings, pacifiers, onsies, and diapers. She had just opened her last gift when Rose and Angel brought out the first part of our gift to Alice. She got up and waddled over to it and pulled the blanket off and gasp.

"How?" she whispered as she looked down at the bassinette that we had redone for her. It was hers from when she as a baby. "Esme told me it wasn't in good enough shape to use."

"We had it redone for you. We knew it was special to you. We want it to be special to Lilly," I explained as I pushed myself up off the couch and went over to the them.

"Thank you so much, sisters," she whispered.

"We also got you this," said Angela handing Alice an envelope. She pulled it open and started squealing.

"A day at the spa after Lilly is born," squealed Alice.

"We know you are going to need one," chuckled Rose as she rubbed Alice's belly.

"I really do," chuckled Alice as the doorbell rang.

I waddled over to the door and pulled it open. I narrowed my eyes at the people standing in my door. It was Irena and Laurent Denali.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"We just wanted to speak to you for a few minutes, please," said Irena. I just shook my head a little.

"Fine, come on in," I said. They came in and I closed the door behind me. I led them into the living room. Nearly everyone in the room glared at them.

"What are you doing here?" snapped Tanya.

"We wanted to speak to Bella. How are you, Tanya?" asked Irena.

"None of your business, mother," she snapped.

"Tanya, calm down," I whispered. I looked over at Irena and Laurent. "Let's go into the kitchen."

"Ok," said Laurent. I led them into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. I waited for one of them to began speaking.

"Say whatever you wanted to say," I said shortly rubbing my belly.

"We wanted to apologize for how we treated you and the others when you first came here. We were scared that Kate would get sick and we didn't listen to what she wanted. We know it's our fault that we lost her and Tanya. I wish we could tell Kate how sorry we are. I wish we could tell her how much we love her and how proud we were of her," cried Irena. I could feel the tears pouring down my face.

"Why now? It's been nearly eleven years," I asked.

"I was just diagnosed with breast cancer. I have done a lot of thinking about my life. I realize that I made a lot of mistakes. I am trying to rectify them," explained Irena.

"I am very sorry to hear about the cancer. Who is your oncologist?" I asked.

"I don't have one yet," she said. "I was hoping maybe you would treat me."

"Be at my office Monday morning at 8am. I will treat you because Kate would have wanted me too," I whispered.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I heard you were having twins."

"Yes, Edward and I are having a boy and a girl. We are naming them after Garrett and Kate," I explained as I let my tears fall.

"They would have liked that," said Irena.

"We had better go," said Laurent. I led them back into the living room. "Tanya, if you can, we would like to take you and Seth out to dinner before you go back to New York."

"I don't know," she said.

"Just think about it," said Laurent.

"You look beautiful." said Irena. She turned to look at me. "We'll see you Monday morning."

"Ok. Let me know if you need anything," I said. They both just nodded their heads and I went and shut the door behind them. I went back into the living room.

"Why are you going to see them Monday morning?" asked Tanya.

"Without going into details, I am going to be treating your mother. She's going to need you, Tanya. I know it's hard to let go of your anger but Kate would have want you to help her," I explained.

"AAAAHHHHH." screamed Alice.


	26. Chapter 26

"AAAAHHHHH," screamed Alice. I looked over and Alice was clutching her belly. "Oh my god it hurts."

"Ali deep breathes, honey," I whispered as we laid her on the dinning room table. "Is this your first contraction?"

"Yes," she panted.

"Leah, can you start timing them? Rose called the boys," I ordered just as Alice had another contractions.

"Another one," she screamed.

"They are less than a minute apart," said Leah.

"Ang, I need my bag from the closet," I ordered. "Esme I need you to find me a shoestring, Mom, I need some towels. Ann find get us some blankets."

"It hurts," cried Alice. Angela brought me my bag. I dug out a pair of gloves.

"I know it does, Ali. I am going to check you, ok?" I explained.

"Ok," she panted. I pushed her dress up and pushed my fingers into her. Lilly's head was already crowning. Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Ben came running into the house. Edward pulled out his cell phone and called Jake.

"She's coming now," I shouted. Edward was talking to Jake while Emmett called 911. We got the towels placed under Alice. "Ok, Ali, It's time to meet Lilly. I want you to give me a big push."

"AAHHHHHHH," Alice screamed as she pushed. I could see Lilly's head.

"One more, Ali. You can do it," I said.

"AAAAAAHHHHH," She screamed again. I got the babies head and shoulders out. The rest of her came out. I swiped my finger into her mouth and cleaned it out. Lilly started screeching. "Is she ok?"

"She's perfect, Ali," I cried as I wrapper her in a blanket.

I laid her in Alice's arms. Jasper was supporting Alice's head and shoulders. They both had tears pouring down their faces. I tied off the umbilical cord and pull out my scalpel from my bag and cut the cord. The ambulance showed up. They loaded Alice and the baby on the stretcher. Jasper and I climbed in with her. While the others followed us to the hospital. Jake was waiting for us in the ER.

"Are you sure your not an OB/GYN?" chuckled Jake.

"No, I just seem to be in the right place," I chuckled as they pushed Alice into an exam room. Leah came running in. She took Lilly and started checking her out while Jake checked on Alice. I went up to Alice's head and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "You did so good, Alice."

"Thank you, Bella, for everything," she cried as Leah handed Jasper his daughter.

"She's perfect," chuckled Leah.

"That she is," whispered Jasper.

"We are going to move you and Lilly upstairs now, Alice," said Jake. "Leah, will you go tell the others. I am sure they are waiting in the waiting room. Bella, come with us."

"Ok, Jake," said Leah.

I followed Jake, Alice, and Jasper up to the fifth floor. We got Alice settle into her room. Jake and I took Lilly down to get weighed and cleaned up. She weighed 7lbs 2 oz. We made our way back down to Alice room with Lilly who was nestled in her blanket. I walked over and placed her in Alice's arms.

"How much did she weigh?" asked Alice.

"7lbs 2oz," I said proudly.

"Alice, Leah and I are going to go now. I will be back tomorrow to check on you. Bella, ten more minutes, then you are to go home and get off your feet," ordered Jake.

"Yes, sir, Dr. Black," I chuckled.

Everyone chuckled with me. They left and we played pass around the baby. Esme handed her to Edward. He smiled and kissed her little fingers. I could feel the tears pouring down my face as I watched my husband with our niece. I automatically started rubbing my belly. He is going to be a great dad. Ten minutes later, Edward and I hugged and kissed Alice and Lilly and walked out of her room.

"Bella," said Jasper following us out. I turned and looked at him. He had tears in his eyes. "Thank you for taking care of my girls."

"Anytime, Jasper. I love you, brother," I whispered.

"I love you, sister," He whispered. I gave him another and he went back into Alice's room.

Edward and I slowly made our way down to the car. He helped me climb in and we drove home. He pulled into the garage and helped me out. We walked into the house and I was shocked to see that someone had cleaned up the mess from Alice's delivery. Edward and I made our way upstairs. I changed into my nightgown and climbed into bed. Edward climbed in next to me.

"You did good tonight, love," said Edward.

"Thanks. I loved the sight of Lilly in your arms. I can't wait until Kate and Garrett are in your arms," I whispered as I tried to get comfortable.

"I can't either," whispered Edward as he rubbed my belly.

"Irena and Laurent came by during Alice's shower," I said.

"What did they want?" asked Edward.

"They apologized for everything. Irena has been diagnosed with breast caner. She wants me to treat her," I explained.

"Are you going to?" asked Edward.

"Yes, Kate would have wanted me to," I said as the babies started squirming.

"She would have. Was Tanya ok?" asked Edward.

"She was pretty pissed when they first got here. Everyone was but I think she will be ok," I explained as I yawned.

"You had better get some sleep, love," whispered Edward.

"I'll try," I chuckled.

I nestled into my pillows and quickly fell asleep to Edward rubbing my belly. I heard him whisper "I love you, Kate and Garret."

I woke up a few hours later when I had to go pee. I managed to get out of bed and into the bathroom without waking Edward up. I washed my hands and went into the babies room. I sat down in the rocking chair we had put in there. I looked around at the room we had created. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Ben painted the walls for us just after the new year. We bought maple cribs and a maple dresser. We added a maple changing table and the rocking chair. I found some bedding that was quilted. It had blue, green, yellow and purple in it. It was perfect for my babies. I hung up a few paintings I had done. We had a few toys but not many for them.

"You like that chair, don't you?" chuckled Edward from the doorway.

"I really do," I sighed as I rubbed my belly. "The babies like it to. They calm down when I sit here."

"Let's check your blood pressure," said Edward as he came over and put the blood pressure cuff on my arm. "142/81."

"I'm fine," I whispered as I gently stroked his face.

"I can't help but worry," He whispered.

"I know but I'm not dizzy or light headed. I feel fine except for being tired," I whispered.

"Ok, love. Let's go back to bed," he whispered.

"Ok."

Edward helped me stand up and we went back into our room. I climbed into bed and fell back to sleep quickly.


	27. Chapter 27

I spent most of the weekend at home. We went and saw Alice and Lilly for a little while Saturday morning. Jake showed up and Edward told him my blood pressure was higher. Jake ordered me to go home and stay in bed for the rest of the weekend. I just rolled my eyes and let Edward bring me home. Alice called later that afternoon and said that she and Lilly were getting to go home. Renee came over and we watched movies while Edward and Charlie grilled steaks in the backyard.

Sunday Edward did laundry while I read. He tried to make me feel guilty about him doing the chores but I just smirked and told him that's what he gets for being a narc. He just rolled his eyes and finished folding the cloths. I took a long nap in the afternoon. I woke up to Edward laying on the bed chuckled at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You were talking to the babies in your sleep. You told them to stop kicking you," he chuckled.

"They must be your babies because they aren't listening to me," I chuckled.

"I listen to everything you say, love. I just don't always do it," he chuckled softly as he started kissing my neck.

"Edward…"I moaned softly. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing my wife," he whispered as he slipped his hand up my shirt and started playing with my nipples.

"Fuck me, Edward. Please," I moaned.

"As you wish, love," he whispered.

He helped me pull off my t-shirt, shorts and panties. He pulled his pants, shirt and boxers off. We had figure out that I was getting to big to have sex in any other position but him behind me. I rolled over and got on my hands and knees. Edward grabbed my hips and pushed himself into me slowly. He started thrusting in and out of me.

"Fuck. You feel so good inside me," I moaned.

"I love your fucking body, Baby," he moaned as he increased his thrusts.

"I love your hands on my body," I moaned.

I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. I moved my fingers down to my clit and started pinching it. Edward growled as I grazed his cock as it slid in and out of me. My entire body began to shake as I came hard. Edward thrust into me a few more times before he came inside of me. I rolled so that I was laying on my left side. Edward laid down behind me.

"That was incredible, love," he chuckled.

"It was, wasn't it?" I chuckled. "Will you help me into the shower?"

"Of course I will," he chuckled. He hoped out of bed and went into the bathroom naked. He started the water and came back out. I ogled him. I will admit it. "Stop ogling me, nympho."

"I can't help it. Your so fucking hot," I moaned as I climbed out of bed.

"I think you are the hot one," murmured Edward as he walked with me into the shower.

He held onto my arm as I stepped into the shower. He climbed in behind me. He began caressing my body with his hands. I laid my head on his chest and let him clean me. He took extra care to wash my breasts and my belly. Once we got clean, he helped me dry off and put some new panties and my nightgown on. He helped me back into bed. He went downstairs and locked up the house. He brought me some left over mushroom ravioli from last night. We spent the rest of the night in bed.

I woke up Monday morning stiff and sore. My back was killing me. Edward helped me into the shower. After I was done, he helped me dry off. I pulled on my panties, bra and a pair of black maternity pants and a blue blouse. I managed to get my feet into a pair of black flats. Edward helped me down to car. We drove to the hospital. He dropped me off at the door and I sat on a bench while I waited for him. He came up and I could tell he was worried about me. He kissed me before I stepped off the elevator. Irena and Laurent were already waiting for me.

"I'll be right with you."

"Ok," they both said. I went back to my office and put my purse up. I went back out to the waiting room.

"Come on back," I said softly as I rubbed my back. I led them into an examination room. "Hop on the table."

"Are you ok?" asked Irena.

"Yeah, my back is killing me today," I said. "I am going to perform a routine check-up. Did you bring in your file?"

"Yes," said Laurent handing it to me.

I opened it and saw that her OB had done the biopsies and found the tumor to be malignant. I checked Irena's heart, lungs, and stomach. I had her lay back so I could check her breast. She has a rather large tumor in her left breast. I had them follow me down to my office. They sat across from me.

"Ok, here's what I want to do. The tumor is rather large. I really don't want you to have to lose your breasts so I am going to start you on chemo today. I need you to come in three days a week. We can beat this. I need you to understand that you are going to feel like shit for a long time. The chemo is going to be very hard on your body. You will become exhausted and physically weak. You will probably lose your hair. I know how hard this is. I am here anything you need me. If I can't be, Carlisle will be. Do you have any questions?" I explained.

"How long will I be on chemo?" asked Irena.

"I don't know. I would say for the next couple months at least. I have already talked to Carlisle about covering for me when the babies are born. It just depends on your progress. Did you get a chance to talk to Tanya?"

"Yes, we went to dinner last night. We are going to try to rebuild our relationship with her," said Laurent.

"Good," I said. "Since you are here, let's go ahead and start your treatment now. Here is my card with my home, cell and office numbers on it. Call me whenever you need anything."

"Thank you, Bella. I know we don't deserve your help," said Irena.

"Irena, you deserve the chance to live. Kate taught me not to give up. I won't give up on you. I promise," I said I wiped the tear from my eye.

"She and Tanya are lucky to have a sister like you," said Irena.

"I'm the lucky one," I whispered as I stood up. I led them down to the chemo room that Garrett and I used to use. Irena laid in Garrett's bed. I started her IV. "I will be back in about an hour."

"Ok," they said together.

I had barely taken two steps out of the room when I felt a sharp pain shoot across my abdomen.


	28. Chapter 28

"AAAAHHH," I screamed as I slid to the floor. Carlisle came running out of his office.

"Bella, what's the matter?" he asked.

"I think I am having a contraction," I cried as the pain started to ease up. "Call Jake."

"This is Dr. Cullen, I need to speak to Dr. Black now…….Jake, Bella is having contractions……ok……Come on back," said Carlisle. "He is coming right down. Let's get you into my office."

"AAAAHHH," I screamed as I had another contraction. Carlisle and Carmen helped me up and helped me into his office. Two minutes later Jake and Edward came running into Carlisle's office.

"How many more has she had?" asked Jake as he pulled my shirt up to feel my stomach.

"One," said Carlisle.

"It's to soon," I cried as I was hit by another contraction. "AAAHHHH."

"It's ok, love. It's going to be ok," said Edward.

"We need to get her upstairs. Carlisle, can you get us a gurney?" asked Jake.

"Yes," said Carlisle.

He got up and ran out of the room. He came back a couple minutes later with a gurney. Edward lifted me up and laid me on the gurney. Carlisle said he would meet us up there when he got Irena unhooked from her IV. Jake and Edward pushed me into the elevator as I had another contraction. They pulled me off the elevator and took me into one of the rooms. They shut the door behind them. Edward pulled off my pants so Jake could see if I had started dilating.

"You are two centimeters," sighed Jake. "We are going to try to stop labor. Bella, I know you are scared but I need you to calm down, honey."

"I can't lose them," I cried.

"We aren't going to lose them, love," whispered Edward.

"Have you been feeling off today?" asked Jacob as he started my IV.

"My back has been killing me since last night," I said. "It was just a dull ache."

"Those were contractions, honey. When was the last time you two had sex?" asked Jake.

"Yesterday afternoon," I muttered.

"Well, it's safe to say that you won't be having sex again for awhile," chuckled Jacob. "I will be back in a little while to check you again. Don't move from that bed."

"I won't," I whispered. Jake left and Edward pulled up a chair next to me. "Did you call Esme, Charlie and Renee?"

"I called Rose. She said she would call them. I am sure they are on their way," said Edward. "Are you ok?"

"No, I'm scared," I whispered. "I can't lose these babies."

"I know, love. I can't either," whispered Edward as a tear fell from his eye.

"Fuck," I muttered as I was hit by another contraction. The door to my room opened and Esme, Renee, Rose, and Charlie came in.

"How is she?" asked Esme.

"Breathe, love," whispered Edward. I was squeezing his hand. "She's having a contraction. We are trying to get labor to stop."

"That feels better," I sighed as the pain went away. I rolled so that I was on my left side. Charlie came over and started rubbing my back. "That feels good, Dad."

"Are you ok, Baby?" He asked.

"No. I won't be ok until my babies are ok," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye.

"I know," he sighed as Carlisle came in.

"Did you get Irena taken care of?" I asked.

"Yes," said Carlisle. "I am taking over her care, Bella."

"Ok," I said. "I don't think I can focus on her care right now."

"Finally she listens to me," chuckled Carlisle as I had another contraction. I reached over and grabbed Edward's hand. "Deep breaths, sweetheart."

Slowly over the next four hours we were able to get the contractions to stop. Edward never let go of my hand. Emmett and Ben came by to check on me. They promised to tell Alice, Jasper and Angela that I was ok. I was laying on my left side again rubbing my belly when Jake came back in.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am tired. I haven't had a contraction in an hour," I said. He went over and checked my printout.

"Good. I want to keep you over night just to make sure you don't go into labor again. Bella, no more working. I want you on strict bed rest until the babies come," ordered Jacob.

"Ok, Jake," I said. "Anything to take care of my babies."

"Good girl," he chuckled. "Let me check you to make sure you haven't dilated anymore."

"Ok," I said as I rolled onto my back. He pulled on some gloves and checked my cervix.

"Nope, still at a two," he said relieved. "I'll be back in the morning."

"Ok, thanks, Jake," I said softly.

"That's what I am here for, honey," he said softly.

Jake left and Edward climbed into the bed with me. He wrapped his arm around my belly and started rubbing. I could tell that he had been just as scared as I had been. Everyone else left soon after Jake did. Carlisle said he would contact all my patients and let them know that he would be covering for me until I came back to work after the babies were born. Alice called and I assured her that me and the babies were ok. She apologized for not coming up here but I told her she had a three day old baby, I understood. Edward and I fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

Jake came in the next morning and let me go home. Edward lifted me into his arms and placed me into the wheelchair. He wheeled me out. Jake stayed with me while Edward brought the car around. Edward lifted me up and set me in the car. We drove home and Edward carried me into the house and laid me on the couch.

For the next eight weeks, I became increasingly bitchy. I got bored with laying around on the couch or the bed all the time. Esme and Renee would come over during the day while Edward went to work. I love my mom and Esme but they were fucking smothering me. They were constantly asking me if what I needed and offering to get me something else to eat. I tried to be a polite as I could to them. The babies were doing good. They were growing and gaining weight just like they should be. Jake was still worried about my blood pressure. It wasn't any higher but it wasn't any lower either. My feet and hands started swelling so I had to take off my wedding rings. Edward bought me a chain so I could wear them around my neck.

Alice, Rose and Angela threw me a baby shower when I was at 34weeks. I got tons of new cloths, diapers, wipes, and a new twin stroller for the babies. They girls chipped in and gave me two bassinettes for mine and Edwards room and a gift card for the spa. Alice hadn't used hers yet so we planned to go together. We got their car seats installed into our cars. I packed my bag and their bag so we would be ready when I go into labor.

Poor Edward was being run ragged. Between work and taking care of me, he was exhausted. He never complained but I could tell that he was struggling. Carlisle told him that he needs to let one of them take care of me for one night but he refused. He said he didn't want to let or he babies down. I think I fell in even more love with him that day.


	29. Chapter 29

"When are they going to get here?" I whined for the third time in the last hour.

"Soon, Bella," chuckled Alice. She had Lilly on her shoulder.

"When do I get to hold her?" I asked.

"Now, I guess," she chuckled as she brought me the sleeping baby. She laid Lilly in my arms.

"How much does she weigh now?" I asked.

"She is just under 9lbs," said Alice.

"She's such a good baby," I whispered as I kissed her little nose.

"Thank god. When the new baby gets here, I will need her to be good," chuckled Alice. I looked up at her and gasp.

"New Baby?" I asked.

"Yep, I just found out this morning. I'm pregnant," she squealed.

"Oh my god. That is so exciting. Are you excited?" I asked.

"I am now. I was completely shocked this morning. Needless to say we were trying to get pregnant but the condom seemed to have a hole in it," she chuckled. "My babies will be close in age. I love it."

"Awe, that is so sweet," I whispered as I cried. "Stupid hormones."

"I know," she chuckled as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What's going on?" asked Rose as she, Emmett, Elliot, Ben, Annabeth, and Angela came in. Rose and Angela were both nearly 24weeks along.

"Ali, tell them," I cried.

"Jasper and I are going to have another baby," she cried.

"OH MY GOD!" squealed Rose and Angela as they made their way over to us. We all hugged as good as I could since I was laying on the couch.

"That's so exciting," cried Angela.

"We all are going to have two babies now," cried Rose.

"I know," I cried. Elliott came waddling up to me and leaned his head on my belly.

"Bewa babies," he said.

"Yes, those are my babies. Can you say hi?" I said softly.

"Hi, Bewa's babies," he said as he kissed my belly.

"Awe," we all sighed together as Annabeth came over and kissed baby Lilly.

"Hi, Lilly," she whispered.

"How did the big ultrasounds go?" I asked Rose and Angela.

"They went good," they chuckled.

"Did you find out what you are having?" I asked.

"Yes," they chuckled as they handed me the ultrasound pictures. I looked at them and up at Rose and Angela.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yep," they chuckled.

"What?" asked Alice.

"I am having a girl," said Rose as she rubbed her belly.

"I am having a boy," chuckled Angela rubbing her belly.

"Oh that's perfect!" squealed Alice.

"I know," said Edward as he came in from work. "What's prefect?"

"Rose is having a girl. Angela is having a boy, and Alice is pregnant," I explained. Edward just chuckled until he heard that Alice was pregnant again.

"Haven't you heard of birth control?" asked Edward.

"Yes, but Jasper is such an animal he broke the condom," smirked Alice.

"Gross," groaned Rose, Emmett and Edward. Ben, Angela and I laughed hard. Or at least I did until I felt a sudden gush of fluid from between my legs.

"OH MY God!" I screamed. "MY WATER BROKE!"

"Really?" asked Edward as he came over and checked.

"Yes," I squealed. "Call Jake."

"Jake, it's time. Bella's water just broke…….ok, we will be right there," said Edward. He hung up the phone. "Alice, please call Esme and Renee. Emmett can you grab Bella's bag and the babies bags?"

"Of course," said Emmett. He took off running up the stairs. Edward lifted me off the couch .

"Let's go have a couple babies, love," he whispered.

"Ok." I whispered before I kissed him.

He carried me out to the car and set me on the passenger side. He ran around and got into the drivers side. We pulled out and headed to the hospital. I had one contraction on the way. Edward pulled up in front and helped me into a wheelchair. He pushed me up to the elevator. We got out on the fifth floor.

"My wife's water broke. She has had one contraction," said Edward to the nurse at the desk.

"Bella, it's nice to see you again," said the nurse. I think her name is Amy. "We have a room right over here."

She led us into the large room. She handed me a gown and left. Edward helped me pull my cloths off and put the gown on. I had just gotten into bed when the door opened and Jake came in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I am fine," I said as I had another contraction. "Having another contraction."

"The first was three minutes ago," said Edward.

"Fuck it hurts," I whined as I grabbed Edwards hand.

"I need to check to see how much you are dilated," said Jake.

"Ok," I said as the contraction subsided. Jake pulled on a pair of gloves and checked me.

"You are five centimeters," said Jake. "I am going to grab an ultrasound machine. I want to make sure the babies are head down."

"Ok," I whispered. Jake left the room and came back with an ultrasound machine as I ws hit with another contraction. "OOOHHHH."

"Breathe, love," whispered Edward. I tried to focus on my breathing. Jake squirted some gel on my stomach and turned on the machine. He put the wand on my belly and moved it around.

"It looks like they are both head down for now," he said. He cleaned my stomach and pulled my gown back down. "I will let you labor in here for a little while but I want to move you to an OR for the deliveries, just in case one of the babies turn ."

"Ok, Jake," I said. He put on an internal monitor so we could listen to the babies heartbeats. He started me on an IV so he could keep my hydrated. He left to get the OR set up. I was just getting another contractions when the door to my room opened. "FUCK."

"It's ok, love," whispered Edward as he rubbed my back for me. I looked over and saw Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renee, Emmett, Rose, Angela, Ben. Jasper, and Alice all standing around my bed.

"Damn that one hurt," I panted as the pain stopped.

"How close are they?" asked Carlisle.

"About three minutes. She's about five centimeters dilated," said Edward. "Are you ok, love?"

"I'm ok," I whispered softly.

"Baby, do you need anything?" asked Renee.

"I could use some ice chips, please," I whispered softly.

"Ok," she said. She went out and got me a cup of ice chips and handed it to Edward.

"Thanks, Mom," I whispered as another contraction hit. I reached over and grabbed Edward's hand.

"In and out, love," he whispered. "In and out."

I continued to have stronger and stronger contractions. I could tell that it was really hard for Esme, Renee, Charlie and Carlisle to watch me in pain. I just focused on Edward. He stayed by my side and held my hand through it all. He would feed me ice chips and rub my aching back. Jake came back an hour later. My contractions were coming a minute apart by this time. He checked me and I was fully dilated.

"Let's go meet your babies, Bella," whispered Jake.


	30. Chapter 30

"Ok," I whispered softly. I looked at all f my family who was standing around me. "I love you all."

"We love you to, Bella," whispered Charlie.

Jake and Edward rolled my bed out of the room and down to the OR. They lifted my legs and put them in the stirrups. Edward and Jake went and scrubbed their hands and changed into surgical smocks while the nurses got me situated. They cam back in just as I was getting another contraction.

"Push, Bella," ordered Jacob.

"GRRRRRR," I grunted as I pushed.

"Again."

"GRRRRRRR."

"Next contraction and Baby A is coming out," said Jacob. "I need a really hard push."

"Ok," I panted. I felt the next contraction coming. "AAAAAAHHHHHH."

"IT'S A BOY!" shouted Jacob as he worked the babies head and shoulders out. It fucking hurt like hell.

"Is he ok?" I panted. Suddenly I heard him start crying.

"He's perfect, love," whispered Edward through his tears. Edward went over and cut Garrett's umbilical cord. Jacob handed Garrett to Edward.

"Damn it," muttered Jacob.

"What?" I asked.

"She's turned," muttered Jacob. "I need to try to turn her."

Jacob started pressing on my stomach to get Kate to turn. Edward handed Garrett over to the nurse and came over and grabbed my hand. After several painful minutes, he got Kate to turn.

"Ok, Let's get her out. I want you to push hard," ordered Jacob. I could feel the next contraction coming so I squeezed Edward's hand and pushed.

"AAAAAHHHH," I screamed as I pushed.

"AGAIN!" yelled Jake.

"AAAAAAHHH," I screamed again.

"One more, Bella," ordered Jake.

"I can't," I cried. I was so tired. "I can't do it."

"Baby, it's time to meet our daughter," whispered Edward. I looked over at him.

"Ok," I cried. I gripped his hand as hard as I could and pushed. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH."

"IT'S A GIRL!" yelled Jacob as he got her head and shoulders out. I could feel my body relax when I heard her cry.

"Is she ok?" I asked through my tears.

"She's perfect," said Jacob as Edward cut her cord. Jacob handed Kate to Edward. The nurse handed him Garrett. Edward brought them over to me. He set Garrett in my arms first then Kate. They were beautiful.

"They are beautiful," I whispered.

"Yes, they are, love," whispered Edward as he picked them up from my arms.

"Edward," I muttered as I started feeling dizzy.

I looked up at him. I saw his eyes get wide as I faded into the darkness once again.

_I was sitting in the meadow again. I looked down and noticed that my belly was flat again. I looked around for Edward and the babies but I couldn't find them. I turned back to the front and saw Garrett and Kate standing in front of me._

"_Am I dead?" I asked._

"_No, your going to be fine," said Garrett._

"_You and Edward sure did make some beautiful babies," cried Kate._

"_Thanks," I whispered. "Why am I here?"_

"_You passed out from losing to much blood," said Garrett. "We thought we come see you again."_

"_I miss you," I whispered as I hugged them both._

"_We missed you too," said Kate. "Bella, thank you for helping my mom."_

"_I really haven't done anything for her. It's been Carlisle," I said._

"_No, he may be the one giving her the treatments but you are the one is encouraging her to fight," said Kate. "She needs you. Thank you for helping her. I know it was hard."_

"_I knew you would want me too," I said. I heard one of the babies crying. I turned and looked for them._

"_You had better wake up. Your babies need you," whispered Garrett. "Your going to be a fantastic mom. Do me a favor?"_

"_Anything," I said._

"_Tell Victoria and James that we miss them too," whispered Garrett._

"_I will. Thank you both. I love you so much," I whispered. _

"_We love you too," whispered Kate. _

_I hugged them both. I turned and walked through the darkness towards my babies._

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Edward was sitting in the chair next to me. He had the babies asleep on his chest. He looked exhausted.

"Hey," I whispered. He looked over at me and smile.

"Hey. It's about time you woke up," whispered Edward.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out. You were bleeding out so Jake had to perform a hysterectomy," explained Edward.

"Oh," I said relieved. "I thought I was dead."

"I did to for a minute," whispered Edward. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'll try not too," I whispered. I moved to sit up a little and winced from the pain. "Are Garrett and Kate ok?"

"Yes, love, they are perfect," chuckled Edward. He stood up and brought them over to me. He handed me Garrett first, then Kate. "They weigh 6lb each."

"Crap," I muttered. I looked down at my babies. "I think Kate is going to have your auburn hair."

"You think?" asked Edward. "I think Garrett is going to have your beautiful brown hair."

"I can't believe they are here," I whispered as the door to my room opened. Jake came in and gave me a scolding smile.

"You always have to do things the hard way, don't you?" he chuckled.

"I guess so," I chuckled as Edward took the babies from me.

"You will be fine. I was able to remove your uterus virginally so you don't have to worry about recovering from surgery. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Pretty sore," I sighed.

"I bet you are. I want you off your feet until the morning. Then you can try to take a few steps but don't push it. You just had two babies," he chuckled.

"Jake, thanks for everything," I said grabbing his hands.

"You did all the hard work," said Jacob. "You did really good, honey. Garrett and Kate would be proud of you."

"I know they would," I said as a tear fell from my eye. Just then someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," hollered Edward. The door was pushed open to reveal Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Angela, Ben, Alice and Jasper.

"I'll check on you later, Bella," said Jacob. He turned and left.

"Baby, are you ok?" asked Renee as she came over and hugged me.

"Yeah, just pretty sore," I chuckled.

"You scared us, baby," said Charlie.

"I know. I was scared to but Garrett and Kate told me that me and the babies would be fine," I explained.

"Can I hold the babies?" asked Renee.

"Of course you can," I chuckled. She went and washed her hands. Everyone else followed her and washed their hands to. She went over and Edward handed her Garrett and then Kate.

"They are so beautiful," she cried softly. "Kate looks just like you did, baby."

"Garrett looks like Edward," said Esme as she looked over Renee's shoulder. "Except for the Garrett's hair is darker."

"He had Bella's hair," whispered Carlisle as he took Garrett from Renee. Esme took Kate and kiss her little cheeks.

"Kate has Edward's hair," said Esme. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "They are beautiful. You did real good, Bella."


	31. Chapter 31

They played pass around the babies for awhile. Charlie wouldn't hold them. I think he was afraid he would hurt them. He just stood by me and watched as Emmett and Rose held them before they passed them over to Angela and Ben. Angela and Ben handed them over to Alice and Jasper. They held them and kissed them before they turned to Charlie.

"Here Charlie," said Alice holding Kate out to him.

"That's ok," he muttered.

"Daddy, you won't hurt them," I whispered. He just looked down at me and smiled softly. He took Kate into hi arms. Jasper placed Garrett in his arms. "See, I told you."

"You and Edward made beautiful babies," whispered Charlie as a tear fell from his eye. "Really beautiful."

"Thanks, Daddy," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye.

Charlie held them for a little bit. At least till Renee told him he was hogging them. We all chuckled. They all stayed for another hour before Jake came back and kicked them all out. I breastfeed both babies. Edward changed their diapers. I laughed as Garrett peed on him. He did to. Edward and I got the babies to sleep. He put them in their bassinettes and he climbed onto the bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me while we slept for a couple hours.

We were up a few times through the night with Garrett and Kate. Edward had to do all the diapers since I wasn't aloud to get out of bed yet. I knew my time would be coming soon enough. I had already fed Kate and just got done breastfeeding Garrett when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I hollered. The door was pushed open and James and Victoria came in. "Hey."

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" asked Victoria as she came over and looked at Garrett. Edward was holding Kate.

"I feel good. Pretty sore but I feel good," I said. "Would you like to hold Garrett?"

"Can I?" she asked.

"Of course, you can," I chuckled. She and James went over and washed their hands. She came over and took Garrett from my arms. James went over and picked up Kate.

"He's beautiful," whispered Victoria.

"Garrett came to see me while I was sleeping. He told me to tell you both something," I whispered through my tears.

"What?" asked Victoria.

"He said to tell you that they miss you too," I cried softly.

"They do," she cried.

"Yes," I cried.

"Thank you, Bella," whispered James through his tears. "For loving my son and Kate. We love you."

"I love you too," I whispered.

"You and Edward have beautiful babies," whispered James.

"Thank you," said Edward.

"We had better get going. We will check on you later," said Victoria as she handed Garrett back to me. James handed Kate to Edward.

"Ok," I whispered.

They kissed my forehead and turned and left. Jake came by and gave me the clear to get out of bed. I will admit it hurt like fucking hell but I did it. We spent one more night in the hospital. Robert, Ann, John, Elisabeth, William, Catherine, Peter, Charlotte, Eleazar and Carmen all came by for a few minutes. They gushed and awed over the babies. Jess and Mike came by with Lauren and Tyler. It was nice to see their friend still as strong as it was when we were in school. I had just breastfeed Garrett and Kate when their was another knock on the door.

"Come in," I hollered. The door opened and Kelsey and Alex came in holding hands. "If it isn't my two favorite patients."

"Hey Bella. Peter told us you had the babies," said Kelsey. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm pretty sore but I feel great," I chuckled as I held both babies in my arms. "Did you want to hold them?"

"Can I?" she asked.

"Of course, just wash your hands first," I chuckled. She and Alex went to wash their hands. Kelsey came over and picked up Kate while Alex picked up Garrett. I noticed Kelsey had a shiny ring on her left hand. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"What?" she asked confused. I pointed to her left hand. She smiled and blushed. "Alex and I are getting married."

"Congratulations," I chuckled. "When is the big day?"

"June 10th," said Alex. Edward looked at each other and smiled.

"That's the day we got married," I said softly.

"Really?" said Kelsey.

"Yes. We were your age. It was a week after I went into remission," I explained softly.

"Were you parent's mad?" asked Alex.

"No, they were very supportive," said Edward. "Have you told your parents yet?"

"Yes, they don't mind us being engaged but they want us to wait a while to get married. We just don't want to waste anymore time," said Kelsey.

"Neither did we," I chuckled. "Have you guys decided on college yet?"

"Yes, we are going to Dartmouth," said Alex. Edward and I just chuckled again. "What's so funny?"

"That's where we went to college," chuckled Edward. "What are you planning on studying?"

"Medicine," they both said.

"That is very cool," I chuckled.

"Well, we had better go. You both are invited to the wedding," said Kelsey as she handed me Kate back. Alex handed Garrett to Edward.

"We will be there," I promised.

The next day we loaded Garrett and Kate in their car seats and went home. I sat in the back with them. Edward drove so slow, I swear we passed by a turtle. We eventually made it home. Edward carried Garrett while I carried Kate into the house. We laid them done in their bassinettes that were in the living room and laid down on the couch together. The four of us were a family.


	32. Chapter 32

Five years later age 33

"Mommy, I don't want to go to school," cried Kate as she hugged my leg. She ended up with Edward's auburn hair and my chocolate brown eye.

"Baby, you are going to be fine," I said softly as I kneeled down in front of her. "Garrett and Lilly are going to be with you. Annabeth and Elliott will see you at recess. I promise you will be ok."

"But I want to stay at home with you and Daddy," she cried.

"Love, you are always going to be at home with me and Mommy but right now you have to go to school," said Edward as he kneeled down next to me.

"Katie, come on," whispered Lilly. She had Alice's silky black hair and Jasper's blue eyes. "Let's go."

"Katie, I promise to take care of you, little sister," said Garrett. He had my dark brown hair but it was wild like Edward's. He also had Edward's green eyes.

"Ok, Gar. I'll go with you. I love you, Mommy and Daddy," she whispered.

"We love you too, baby," I whispered as I hugged her one more time.

I hugged Garrett and Lilly also. They all hugged Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Anthony, Alice and Jasper's four year old boy. We made our way back to our cars and climbed in. Once I was in the safety of my car, I let my tears fall. I just sent my babies to their first day of kindergarten.

"Bella, they are going to be fine," said Edward as we drove down to the dinner to meet the others for breakfast.

"I know but it just feels like they were just born," I whispered.

"I can't believe it either," he chuckled.

We pulled into the diner and climbed out of the car. Emmett, Rose, Rayne, Emmett and Rose's four year old daughter, who had Emmett's dark hair and blue eyes, Ben, Angela, and Brennan, Ben and Angela's four year son, who is the spitting imagine of Annabeth, were waiting for us. Alice, Jasper and Anthony showed up at the same time we did. Anthony had Jasper's blond curly hair and Alice's green eyes. We joined them at the table.

"How did it go?" asked Rose.

"It went ok. Kate cried but Garrett and Lilly were able to talk her into going," I said softly.

"How long were you in the car before you started crying?" asked Alice.

"About five seconds. You?" I chuckled.

"I didn't even make it to the car," Alice chuckled.

"I didn't either when we sent Annabeth to school," chuckled Angela. "I was sobbing in the door way. She was the one telling me it was going to be ok."

"I managed to wait until we got around the corner with Elliott," chuckled Rose.

"Mommy, why can't I go to school with Garrett?" asked Anthony.

"You aren't old enough yet," said Alice. "Next year you, Rayne, and Brennan can go."

"It's not fair," pouted Rayne. "I am going to be stuck with the boys."

"Boys rule," chuckled Brennan.

"That's right," smirked Emmett.

"Whatever," all us girls chuckled as the waitress brought us our food.

We ate quickly and headed to work. I gave Edward a kiss before I stepped off the elevator. I went back to my office and sat down at my desk. I looked over at the picture of Garrett and Kate on the day they were born. They seemed so little then.

"Did you cry?" asked Carlisle from my door.

"Yes," I sighed softly. I looked over and saw that he had a piece of paper in his hands. "What's that?"

"It's your test results," said Carlisle.

"It's back, isn't it?" I whispered.

"Yeah," he said softly.

"I knew it," I whispered as I let a tear fall. "What are we going to do?"

"Same as before. Chemo three days a week. You can beat it again," he said.

"I don't know if I can. I'm not as strong as I was fifteen years ago," I said softly.

"You can do it for Garrett and Kate," he whispered.

"I hope so," I whispered. "I'm going to go see Edward."

"Ok, sweetheart," whispered Carlisle. "Come over after they get out of school."

"Ok."

I got up and went to the elevator. Carlisle and I agreed to run some tests after I started having sleeping problems again. I had woken up with a fever a few times, I had no appetite. I knew something was wrong. I talked to Edward and he agreed that we needed to run some tests. We hadn't told anyone else yet. I stepped off the elevator on the fifth floor and made my way up to the front desk.

"Hey Kim. Does Edward have a free minute?" I asked.

"Sure, Bella. He's in his office. Go on back."

"Thanks," I said softly. I made my way back to his office. His door was open so I walked in and closed it behind me. He looked up and frowned.

"It's back," he said.

"Yes," I whispered as I let a tear fall. He came over and wrapped me in his arms. "I'm not ready to die."

"You can beat this again, love," whispered Edward.

"What if I can't? I don't want to leave Garrett and Kate without a mother," I cried softly.

"Don't give up, love. We are in this together," he whispered.

"It's not the same. Charlie and Renee aren't here anymore. Eleazar, Carmen, Peter, Charlotte have all moved," I whispered. "Robert, Ann, John, Elisabeth, James, Victoria, William and Catherine are all gone to."

"I know but you still have me, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Ben, Angela, Carlisle, Esme," said Edward.

"I know," I whispered. "I had better get to back to work."

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

I gave him a kiss and made my way back down to my office. I shut my door and just cried. The past five years have been hard. Not long after Garrett and Kate were born, Eleazar and Carmen moved to Alaska. He had gotten a job at a private school. I missed them so much. About a year later, Peter and Charlotte moved to Texas with their son Christian. I still talk to them some but not nearly as often as I would like. They hardest part was losing Charlie and Renee. They were killed by a drunk driver when Garrett and Kate were three. I was devastated. Just when it seemed like we were healing from that Robert, Ann, John, Elisabeth, William, Catherine, James and Victoria were all killed in a plane crash on the way to Brazil. We were all devastated. Carlisle and Esme were supposed to go with them but Carlisle had a patient that fell into a coma so they stayed. We have relied on each other as much as we can. They were our parents even if we weren't blood related.

I looked up at the clock and saw that the day had gone by already. I just sighed as I gathered my stuff and went to meet Edward in the lobby. I stepped off the elevator and he pulled me into his arms. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out to the car. We climbed in and went to pick up Garrett and Kate from school. We were standing by their classroom door when they came out.

"Hey Baby, how was your first day?" I asked Kate as I hugged her.

"It was so much fun. Mrs. Newton told me that I could be her special helper for the whole week," gushed Kate. I looked up at Jessica and gave her a smile.

"That was very nice of Mrs. Newton," I said softly. "I hope you said thank you."

"Of course I did, Mommy," she chuckled. I turned to Garrett.

"What's up little man?" I asked as I hugged him.

"Mom," he whined. "Don't hug me anymore. I am a big boy now."

"You are never to big to be hugged by your mom, Gar," chuckled Edward as he hugged Garrett,. "Or your Dad."

"Dad, get off," chuckled Garrett.

"Who's ready to go home and do homework?" I chuckled.

"MOM!" they whined. "We don't have homework."

"No homework? How about we go see Nana and Papa? I bet they have cookies," I chuckled.

"YES!" they squealed together.

"Bella, we will meet you there," said Alice as she, Anthony and Jasper picked up Lilly.

"Hey, call everyone," I said. They gave me a concerned look.

"Ok," said Alice.

We loaded Garrett and Kate into their booster seats and headed Carlisle and Esme's. We climbed out and they ran right in. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and we headed inside. We found Garrett, Kate, Annabeth, Elliott, Brennan, and Rayne sitting at the table with Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Ben and Angela. We joined them. A few minutes later, Alice, Jasper, Lilly and Anthony joined us. I could feel the tears building in my eyes as I watched Garrett and Kate playing and talking with their cousins. I got up and went out and sat on the porch. I let my tears fall. I heard Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Ben and Angela come out and sit down next to me.

"The leukemia is back," I whispered as I cried. "I don't want to die. I don't want to lose Garrett and Kate."

"Bella, don't give up. You beat it before. You can do it again," said Alice.

"We can beat it again," said Emmett.

"What if I can't?" I whispered. "What if they have to grow up without me?"

"Then we will make sure they know how wonderful you are. We will tell them how strong you are. How you never gave up fighting," said Jasper as he let his tears fall.

"Bella, never stop fighting," whispered Rose.

"Don't give up. Garrett and Kate need you to be strong for them," whispered Angela.

"We are in this together. Just like last time," whispered Ben.

"Mommy?" said Kate from the door. I turned and saw her and Garrett in the door. I opened my arms to her. They ran over and jumped in my lap. "What's wrong Mommy?"

"Mommy's sick again. You know how I told you that Mommy got sick a long time ago?" I whispered.

"Yes. That's how you met Uncle Garrett and Auntie Kate," said Kate.

"That's right, baby. Well, Mommy's sick again. I'm really scared. I don't like being sick," I whispered.

"Mommy, I'll take care of you," whispered Kate.

"I'll let you hug me forever, Mom. Just please get better," cried Garrett. I could feel my shoulders shake as I sobbed into my children.

"I'm going to try really hard to get better, Gar. I promise," I cried softy.


	33. Chapter 33

**Twenty years later age 53**

I walked downstairs and picked up my purse off the dining room table. I looked up the stairs and saw Edward coming down in a pair of black pants and a black shirt. The man is trying to kill me.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I chuckled.

"Nope," he smirked. "You, my love, look fabulous."

"Thanks, love," I chuckled before I kissed him. "We had better get going or Kate is going to be pissed off."

"She does have your temper," he chuckled as we went out to the garage.

It's hard to believe that my daughter is getting married today. It seems like just yesterday I was taking her to her first day of school. I cringe a little when I think about how her and Garrett's first year of school went. I spent a year going through chemo. I was in and out of the hospital. Finally after a year, I went back into remission. It was hard for them to see me so sick. I lost nearly fifty pounds, my hair fell out again. I nearly died from pneumonia again. They were strong and tried to help me as much as they could. Mostly they would climb in my bed and watch movies and read to me. I started teaching them how to play the cello. Garrett hated it but Kate loved it. She is a classical cellist with the Seattle symphony. I love to watch her play. Garrett followed in mine and Edward's footsteps. He became a doctor. He and his wife, Sarah, joined my practice when they graduated from medical school a year ago. I know Carlisle would have loved to see Garrett in action. Carlisle passed away from a stroke five years ago. Esme passed away from grief three months later. We all miss them. They were our rock.

We pulled up in front of the church and made our way back to the bridal suite. Edward waited with Emmett, Jasper, and Ben while I joined all the girls inside. I walked in and saw my daughter looking beautiful in her wedding dress. Alice, Rose and Angela were sitting in the back of the room watching Kate get groomed by Annabeth, who was six months pregnant, Lilly, who was balancing a three months old girl on her hip, Sarah and Rayne. I went over and grabbed the baby from Lilly.

"Hey, Esme," I whispered as I kissed the baby. I looked up at Kate. "You look beautiful. Brennan is a lucky man."

"Thanks, Mom," she whispered thought her tear filled eyes. "Is Dad ready to give me away?"

"Nope," he said from the door. "I'll walk you down the isle and I'll let Brennan marry you but you will always be my little girl."

"Forever, Daddy," she whispered.

We made our way out to the church and found out seats. A few minutes later, I watched Edward walk our daughter down the isle. He let his tears fall as he placed her hand in his. He came over and sat next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and I let my tears fall. My baby was grown. She had turned into a beautiful caring, woman. I looked over at Garrett who was serving as Brennan's best man. He winked at Sarah, who ducked her head and blushed. He had become a good man. He worked hard and loved Sarah with his whole heart. As mother, that's all I could ask for.

**Twenty years later age 73**

I was laying in my hospital bed with my eyes closed. My breathing was swallow. I had been fighting against the leukemia again. I longed to see my Edward again. He has been gone for three years. Each day, I found it harder and harder to keep fighting. I missed my friends. Slowly over the last seven years, they left me. First Emmett went, then Ben, Alice, Rose, Jasper and Angela. Edward was the last to go. I had held on for three year. I wanted to be strong for my babies. I felt someone grab my hand. I opened my eyes and looked over to see Garrett and Kate sitting next to my bed. Sarah and Brennan, were hugging my grandchildren, Charlie, and Reneesme who were fourteen and sixteen.

"Mom, can you hear me?" whispered Kate through her tears.

"Yes," I whispered.

"It's ok to let go now. Daddy's waiting for you," whispered Kate.

"He is?" I asked. "I miss him."

"I know you do, Mom. He's waiting for you in the meadow," whispered Garrett through his tears. "We love you, Mom. We will always love you."

"I love you too, baby," I whispered as I closed my eyes again. I felt my chest move once more before I faded into the darkness.

_I looked around and saw that I was in the meadow again. I stood up and looked at myself. I was wearing my wedding dress. I reached up and felt my head and felt my long brown hair. I heard people chuckling behind me. I turned and saw Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Ben, Angela, Garrett, Kate and Edward. They all looked like they did when we were eighteen years old. I ran over and jumped into Edward's waiting arms. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and kissed him softly._

"_I was starting to think you weren't ever coming," whispered Edward._

"_I was scared to let them go," I whispered._

"_I know. That's why I told them it was ok," whispered Edward._

"_I should have known," I chuckled as I looked at the others. "I am dead, right?"_

"_This time you are dead," chuckled Garrett. "You look beautiful for a dead girl."_

"_You look ok," I chuckled. _

"_Gee, thanks, sister," he chuckled. "It looks like the leukemia finally got you."_

"_Yep, third time was a charm," I whispered. "At least we are finally together again."_

"_Forever," said Garrett._

"_And ever," chuckled Kate._

"_And ever," chuckled Emmett._

"_And ever," said Rose._

"_And ever," said Jasper._

"_And ever," said Ben._

"_And ever," squealed Alice._

"_And ever," laughed Angela._

"_And ever," whispered Edward. "Let's go home, love."_

_He wrapped his arm around my waist as we followed the others into the bright light. We would be together forever. A family once again._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the reviews:)**


End file.
